A New Life
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur and Karena continue their journey of parenthood when their daughter starts preschool, and they encounter some surprises along the way.
1. Karena: Surprise!

**Hi guys! Welcome to my next story! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading "Hope" as the Robinson family went through a lot of changes. So this story is a stand-alone story, but I already have plans for a series that will focus on the newest Robinson. This story will give both myself and you guys a glimpse at Wilbur's new life three years after the events of "Hope." With that said, I hope you will enjoy the newest story! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**May 17, 2048 – Westport, Connecticut, USA**

"Is Daddy home yet?"

"Not yet, sweetheart, but he'll be home soon."

"And we yell supise?" Diana asked with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back at her with her mispronunciation.

"It's _surprise_, Diana," I gently corrected her. "But yes, when Daddy gets home, we yell surprise."

"Um, Mommy? I need to go potty."

"Right now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and my daughter nodded her head while doing her little dance. "Alright, go potty." Diana started to run to the bathroom. "Don't forget to wash your hands!"

I smiled and reflected on how far we have come in the 11 years I had known my husband, who was celebrating a birthday today. Wilbur and I have been married for six years now and God gave us a little girl, who turned three this year. We had first met in Wilbur's hometown of Todayland, located 2,000 miles away in North Montana back in 2037. It was not quite love at first sight, for we both had missions. Wilbur did time travelling as a hobby, and he unintentionally brought a younger version of his dad to the future and tried his hardest to not expose him to his big family. I was on an adventure to bring four brothers together and ran into Wilbur during the time. Throughout that evening, we discovered that we had feelings for each other, and since then, we had dated and gotten married. Shortly after Diana was born, Wilbur had landed a job at a big agency as a historian, and we moved to Connecticut, where we started our new life as a little family.

"ABCDEFG," I heard Diana start to sing as she turned on the sink. "HIJKLMNOP. QRSTUVWXY and Z. Now you know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me?" I heard the sink turn off, and after a few moments, Diana emerged from the bathroom with a big smile on her face. Diana looked very much like her father because she had chocolate-colored eyes and black hair that went down to just above her shoulders. Unlike her father, however, she did not have a cowlick, and her hair was parted down the middle. Diana's baby fat had rapidly gone away after she turned a year old, and she was just as slender as her dad when he was her age. But Diana did not carry all of her dad's genes. As Wilbur noted at her birth, she carried my nose and my smile.

"I membered, Mommy!" Diana exclaimed with her big smile.

"_Remembered_, Diana. But good job! Now, go get Daddy's present. He'll be home any minute."

"Okay!" Diana went to the kitchen chair where she had put Wilbur's present, picked up, and walked back to me. "I got his pesent!"

"_Present_. We need to be quiet now, alright?" Diana nodded, and she started to bounce up and down. "Are you excited, Diana?"

"Yep!" Diana exclaimed loudly but put her small hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Mommy. I was too loud."

"Good job, Diana," I commended her with a smile. "You identified your mistake. Now what do you do?"

"Keep moving forward!" Diana exclaimed quietly, and I chuckled, remembering how many times the Robinson family motto had guided us through our tough times.

"Well, yes, we do keep moving forward. But how do we keep moving forward? What can you do instead of being loud?"

"Be quiet?"

"That's right!" I exclaimed quietly as I heard the doorknob turning. "Okay, Daddy's about to walk in the door. Wait until he gets in the kitchen before yelling surprise, okay?"

Diana nodded, and we waited quietly until we saw Wilbur walking into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Diana and I yelled at the same time, and Wilbur's mouth was wide open, which quickly turned into a smile.

"What is all this?" Wilbur asked as Diana ran up to him with the present.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!"

"Is that for me?" Wilbur asked with excitement in his chocolate-colored eyes, and Diana nodded with a big smile as she gave him the present.

"Open it, Daddy!"

"Okay, okay, I will. You know what? Come on up here, Diana. You can help me open my present."

"Okay!"

Wilbur sat down on a chair, picked Diana up and placed her on his lap. We watched as Diana opened the present to reveal a picture frame.

"Oh hey, it's our family photo!" Wilbur exclaimed, and then he turned towards me with a smirk on his face. "So this is why you wanted family pictures done."

"Yes. Diana decorated the picture frame."

"You did this yourself?" Wilbur asked Diana with astonishment.

"Mommy helped me," Diana replied, looking up at her father in awe, and then she turned towards me. "Mommy is so talented."

"Well, thank you, Diana," I replied, blushing. "But today is about Daddy, because his birthday is today. What do you like the most about him?"

"Daddy's not scared of nothing!" Diana exclaimed, hugging her father.

"Daddy's not scared of _anything_," Wilbur corrected her. "Do you remember what nothing means?"

"There is no thing to see," Diana replied.

"That's right," Wilbur replied with a smile. "So Daddy is not scared at all, or Daddy is not scared of things he cannot see?"

"Umm…" We watched as Diana put her right index finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling. _She's so cute when she does that! _"Daddy is not scared of anything?"

"Very good."

"Can we have cake now?" Diana asked.

"No, Diana, we need to eat dinner first," I explained.

"But I want cake!" Diana exclaimed, her smile quickly disappearing.

"Hey princess, you can have cake, but getting good food in your tummy comes first," Wilbur explained softly. "We don't want an upset tummy now, do we?"

"My tummy's not upset!" Diana exclaimed.

"No, but it's not good to eat cake before your vegetables."

"Why?"

"Because vegetables and meat gives your tummy the nutrients it needs to make you healthy. The nutrients in cake are not as good. If you eat dessert first, then you won't have room in your small tummy for the good stuff. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"No, Daddy."

"Alright, what don't you understand?" Wilbur asked with a smile. "Did Daddy say too much?" Diana nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, Daddy. You're smart."

"I think what Daddy is trying to say, Diana, is that eating dinner is healthier than eating cake," I explained. "We're having macaroni and cheese with some beef for dinner."

"Yum!" Diana exclaimed, and Wilbur let out a laugh.

"Yes, it is definitely yummy," I replied with a smile. "It has cheese, which helps your teeth and bones. It has meat, which helps your muscles. I have added broccoli, which is green and tasty, and it also helps with your teeth and bones. And the pasta gives you some energy."

"Broccoli?" Diana asked with a disgusted look on her face. "Yuck!"

"Diana, you have never had broccoli before," Wilbur replied sternly, but then he turned towards me. "Has she?"

"Yes, she has," I replied with a bold smile. "That was your favorite, Diana. Do you remember the food you had when you were just a small baby?" She nodded her head. "The broccoli was your favorite. The broccoli will taste just like the baby food you really liked, I promise."

"Its even more tasty with the macaroni and cheese," Wilbur chimed in with a smile. "Can you do Daddy a favor? Try one bite and tell me how it is. But, I am very positive that you will love it. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Daddy," Diana asked, still carrying some worry in her brown eyes. "What if I don't like it?"

"Well, I can keep the broccoli separated so that you can still enjoy dinner," I explained. "I didn't mix the broccoli in with the macaroni and cheese yet. If you don't like it, Diana, then I'm sure Daddy will eat it."

"Okay, I can do it," Diana replied with a smile.

"That's my girl," Wilbur replied. "Now go on and wash your hands."

"Yes, Daddy." Diana ran to the bathroom, and she started singing her ABC's.

"So, how do you think she'll handles the news about her going to preschool in a few months?" I asked my husband with curiosity.

"Diana's a trooper," Wilbur replied with some worry in his voice. "But we'll find out when we tell her."


	2. Wilbur: The Orange Coat

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**August 16, 2048**

We had just gotten out of church, and I volunteered to take Diana shopping while Karena went home to cook lunch and dinner. We were all set on clothes since my cousin and Diana's godmother Tallulah continued to send us the clothes she makes. With that said, Diana and I went shopping to grab the necessities for preschool. Karena and I had yet to tell Diana the news about her going to preschool because we were both nervous on how to approach our only child without making her upset. We both decided that telling Diana through actions would help get the news across.

We got to the store and I got Diana out of her car seat as we walked into the store together. We grabbed a shopping cart and walked towards the backpacks.

"Alright, Diana, go ahead and pick out your backpack," I said, encouraging her. "You'll be needing it for school."

"What's school?" Diana asked as she looked around.

"It's a place where you and other kids your age learn new things and play with each other," I explained. "Mommy is a teacher at school. Did you know that?"

"What's a teacher?"

"A teacher is someone who teaches you new things. Like how Mommy teaches you your ABCs. In school, Mommy teaches kids how to sing and play instruments, like the piano."

"I want that one," Diana said, pointing to a purple backpack on the second shelf. I grabbed the backpack and placed it on Diana's back. "Daddy, why do I have a backpack?"

"A backpack helps you carry a lot of stuff so that you don't have to use your hands to carry it all," I explained, walking over to the shoe aisle.

"What stuff?"

"An extra pair of shoes, important papers, coloring stuff, your teddy bear. Alright, let's try on some shoes. A good impression on the first day of school is a very good thing to have."

"What an ehpression?" Diana asked, and I smiled at her mispronunciation.

"_Impression_, Diana. An impression is creating an image for someone you meet for the first time, like your teacher."

"Like taking a picture?" _Right, kids take everything literally._

"Not exactly," I paused, brushing my cowlick with my fingers as we picked out a pair of white tennis shoes. "Well, sort of. You do leave a mental image of yourself in someone's head after you meet them."

"The picture is in my teacher's brain?" I cracked up laughing as we went to the school supplies aisle.

"No, silly. I mean, how you present yourself is left in someone's head, such as being kind and friendly and high-spirited. Now, let's try to find you a jacket to keep you warm on those fall days."

We walked over to the clothing section where there were jackets on display.

"Ooh, I want that one!" Diana excitedly exclaimed, pointing to a long orange jacket.

"I like your choice of color," I replied. "Orange is my favorite color. But isn't that jacket a little long for you?"

"I want it!"

"Hold on there, princess. We need to try it on to see if it is the right fit on you."

I took the jacket off the hanger and had Diana try it on. The length of the jacket went down to below her knees.

"I like it, Daddy!"

"Diana, I think the jacket is too long. What if you run and fall down?"

"I won't, Daddy! I'll be good."

"Being good has nothing to do with that, princess. What if your shoe gets caught on the jacket and you hurt your knee?"

"But, Daddy—"

"I'm sorry, Diana. We'll have to put the jacket back. But, we can try to find another orange jacket."

"But I want it!" Diana exclaimed, almost on the verge of crying.

"Diana, I know you want it. But you can get hurt wearing this. I want you to be safe, okay? Let's pick out another jacket."

"No!" Diana exclaimed, now crying and falling on her knees.

"Oh Diana." I kneeled down to her level. "You can help me find another jacket. But I need you to be a brave girl for Daddy."

"I don't want another jacket!"

"So you want to be cold when the snow comes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!"

"It could be cold tomorrow, Diana. Let's pick out another jacket, alright?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Why don't we just go home then? We can try again another day."

"No!"

"Diana, we're going home now. I'm going to need you to stand up, please." At this point I was getting impatient.

"No!"

"Diana Evelyn, stand up, please, or I'll pick you up," I told my daughter sternly. "I need you to be a big girl, but it's up to you. Sitting on the floor in a store is not okay."

"No!" Diana screamed, and I picked her up off the floor. I also took off the backpack and put it in the cart.

"And you absolutely do _not _scream in the store," I sternly told her, pointing my right index finger at her. "Let's go home."

I pushed the cart with my right hand and held Diana on my hip with my left hand as I got into a checkout lane.

"Is she okay?" the robot asked me, pointing to my crying daughter.

"She'll be fine. She's just upset that she didn't get the jacket she wanted because it's too long for her. Thank you."

I put the items we bought in the back seat of my flying car with Diana, and I got her settled in her seat, which was easier said than done. Thankfully, she calmed down once we got in the air. We eventually approached the house, but before I got out of the car, I turned toward my daughter.

"Diana, this is what I want you to do: I want you to go inside, bring a chair to the wall in the living room, and I want you to sit there for a few minutes while you continue to calm down. Do you understand?"

"I don't want a time out," Diana replied with sadness in her voice.

"I know you don't want a time out. No one wants a time out. But Diana, you were not listening to me and you screamed in the store. Now, go on."

I got Diana out of her seat, and she started walking to the house and got inside. I got the stuff we bought, locked my car, and walked in the house.

"Hey, Karr."

"Hey, honey." I saw Karena turn to me with a confused look on her face. "Did something happen that I need to know about?"

"I was a bad girl," I heard Diana say, and I turned and pointed a finger at her.

"Diana Evelyn, no talking during time out," I reminded her, and I turned back to my wife. "Well, things were going well at first."

"Did you tell her about her going to preschool?"

"Well, I explained to her what school was and how to make a good first impression. We got the backpack, new shoes, some coloring supplies. But when we got to picking out a jacket, there was one she really liked, but it was too long on her. So, she melted down. I tried explaining to her that she would get hurt wearing that coat, but not even that budged her."

"Oh dear." Karena started to scratch her brunette head, and then she turned toward Diana. "Honey, would you like to talk about what happened with me?"

"I weelly wanted that coat," Diana answered with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"_Really, _Diana. It's an r, not a w." Karena kneeled down to level with Diana. "What did the coat look like?"

"It was orange and pretty," Diana answered with a teary smile on her face.

"It was pretty? So why didn't Daddy get the jacket for you?"

"Karena!" I exclaimed, facepalming myself.

"Wilbur, relax. Diana, why didn't Daddy get the jacket for you?"

"Daddy says it's too long. Daddy says I can hurt myself."

"Do you know what happens when you get hurt, Diana?" Karena asked with compassion in her green eyes.

"I cry and my body hurts."

"I think Daddy is saving your life before you knew you needed it," Karena explained. "Daddy doesn't want to see you get hurt. That's all."

"But, I was a bad girl," Diana replied. "Do I get a spanking?"

"Oh, Diana, no," I answered with solemn in my voice. "You do not get a spanking for letting out your emotions. Right now, you use happiness or sadness to tell us how you feel. You were just down because you wanted the coat so badly. Mommy and I have cried because we couldn't get what we wanted. But, we discovered that love is not just about a coat. It's about making sure you are okay. That's all I want for you, Diana, for you to be okay."

"Can I give you a hug?" Diana asked.

"Diana, you don't have to ask that," I answered with a smile on my face. "Come here." Diana got off her chair and hugged me, and I hugged back. I felt Karena's arms joining us. "I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Did you want to show Mommy your backpack and your new shoes?" I asked with a grin. "I know how excited you were to get them."

"Okay!" Diana ran to get her things, and I mouthed a "thank you" to my wife.

"Were you stressed out about this?" Karena asked with a smirk.

"No, but I was getting impatient," I answered.

"I think I have an idea. Can you finish lunch for me?"

"And where do you think you're going, Mrs. Robinson?"

"Getting that coat," Karena whispered. "Don't worry, it'll be a birthday present in the future."

We kissed as Karena left the house, and I was left to finish dinner: beef stew.


	3. Karena: Diana's First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**August 31, 2048**

"How are you feeling about your very first day of school, Diana?" Wilbur asked our daughter as we gathered at the table and ate our omelets.

"Sad."

"Sad? Why are you sad?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Because you and Daddy won't be with me," Diana explained as she took another bite of her eggs.

"Well, I have to work," Wilbur said. "We both do. Mommy's teaching music, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Mommy's teaching kids like me to play piano!" _What all did Wilbur tell her?_

"Well, not quite," I corrected. "All I do is teach kids how to sing. I could teach you to sing if you like."

"I know how to sing, Mommy!" Diana exclaimed, and Wilbur and I chuckled.

"As I was saying, Mommy has to work, and so do I," Wilbur chimed back in. "I get to catch bad guys with my knowledge of history."

"What's his story?" Diana asked with curiosity. _Oh goodness._

"I'm sure Daddy would _love _to tell you his stories about time travelling some time," I jokingly replied, and I turned to see Wilbur frantically waving his hands in front of him. "What?"

"Daddy will tell you his story later," Wilbur replied, raising an eyebrow at me. "_History_, not his story, is knowledge of the past and how we came to be. What we learn in church is history."

"Jesus has a story?" Diana asked, and I continued to giggle.

"Diana, please eat your eggs," Wilbur told her, and we continued eating our eggs in silence.

"So, Diana, do you have any questions for us about preschool?" I asked.

"Nope!" Diana answered enthusiastically. Her hair was up in two pigtails, and she wore a white dress with her white shoes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure."

"You may want to know who is picking you up after school," I suggested.

"You are, Mommy!" I turned to glance at Wilbur, thinking that he may have given our daughter a pep talk last night.

"You remembered! Great job!" Wilbur exclaimed. _Yep. He gave her a pep talk._

"You also said to be kind and be brave," Diana continued on. "And you said to keep my head up and to keep moving forward."

"Very good!" Wilbur exclaimed. "You are all set to go, princess."

"Can I get my backpack now, Daddy?"

"I don't know. Can you?" I looked over at Wilbur to see him looking up at the ceiling.

"May I get my backpack?"

"Yes you may but be careful going up the stairs."

"Alright, Mr. Robinson, what did I miss?" I asked, giving my husband a playful punch on the shoulder.

"The pep talk of the century," Wilbur replied with a wink.

"I thought you gave that to Lewis 11 years ago?" I asked.

"Which one wins so far?"

"The one you gave to Lewis," I answered. "You still have quite a bit to go with Diana."

* * *

With Diana in the car, I approached the preschool Diana was going to attend and parked my car in the parking lot.

"Are we at school?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Diana, we are at school," I answered, getting out of the car and unbuckling her. "Come on, let's go inside and meet your teacher."

I took Diana's hand, and we walked into the school. We saw some children playing with various toys, and other children were playing with each other. We continued to walk until we found the teacher, who was a woman taller than me with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, are you Miss Kathy?"

"Hello there! Yes, I am Miss Kathy!" Kathy paused to look at her list, and then she kneeled down. "You must be… Miss Diana Robinson?"

"That's me!" Diana exclaimed with a smile.

"Ooh, I like the enthusiasm!" Kathy complimented. "Miss Diana, you are going to fit right in." She paused to look at me. "And are you her mother?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Karena Robinson." We shook hands.

"Diana will be in good hands here," Kathy said, and I gave her a smile.

"I'm sure she will be," I replied. I kneeled down to give her a hug and some kisses. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you, Mommy." Diana planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Do you need me to stay for a little bit or are you going to be okay?"

"Daddy says you have to work. So go to work!"

"You are definitely Daddy's girl, Diana," I replied with a chuckle, remembering how Wilbur talked when he was a teenager. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Okay!"

I gave another chuckle as I walked out of the school, got in my car, and drove off to my job at Westport Elementary School.

* * *

I sat at my desk at Westport Elementary School, which wasn't as advanced as Todayland High School, but still up to speed. My first day was going well, and the kids I have taught so far have shown a lot of pride in their singing. Unfortunately for me, I could not keep my mind off of my daughter. Diana had shown a lot of enthusiasm when we walked in, but how was she really doing? I was on my lunch break, so I took this opportunity to drive to the preschool.

When I got there, I saw all of the kids outside, but Diana was alone and holding her teddy bear so tightly against her chest. I so badly wanted to walk up to her and tell her everything was okay, but I heard my husband's voice in my head, telling me to let her be. So, I stayed put. While I watched her, I noticed my curly brown hair being pulled toward the wind, and it annoyed me so much that I put my hair in a ponytail holder. When I was done with that, I saw another kid, a boy, approaching Diana. I saw Diana look up at this boy, and I watched the two talk. Diana had loaned her teddy bear to the boy, and I couldn't help but cry.

I felt my phone vibrate, and I realized that I had only five minutes of my break left before my next students were to walk in my classroom. I wiped my tears, and I looked up to see Diana playing with the boy, which warmed my heart, and I drove back to the high school, knowing that Diana truly was in good hands.

* * *

Wilbur, Diana, and I were now eating dinner at our kitchen table, and I had grilled some small hamburgers and cooked a mixture of baked potato fries and sweet potato fries. I had encouraged Diana to bring one of her projects to the table so that she could show her father what she did in her first day of preschool.

"How was work, Daddy?" I asked, and Wilbur gave me a weird look. In response, I moved my head towards Diana, and my husband mouthed "oh" back at me. Diana let out a giggle.

"What's so funny, princess?" Wilbur asked with a smirk on his face.

"You make funny faces, Daddy," Diana replied, still laughing.

"Well, we went to Egypt this time," Wilbur started to explain. "Do you remember the story of Moses?"

"Moses parted the sea with his stick!" Diana exclaimed.

"Very good, Diana."

"Oh, honey, please don't tell me someone went back in time to kill Moses," I pleaded with panic.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, Moses wasn't the victim," Wilbur answered, and I let out a sigh of relief. "It was actually his foster father, the Pharaoh. A Hebrew descendent took the time machine, and he thought he could make history even better."

"So he killed the Pharaoh? Wouldn't that mean his son would have taken over?"

"Exactly." Wilbur paused to take a bite of his hamburger. "Had we not intervened, the whole timeline would have changed."

"Holy cow. Why?" I was both in awe and in shock at the same time.

"Daddy, what's a timeline?" Diana asked with a mouth full of peas.

"Diana, you need to swallow your food before you talk," Wilbur reminded her. "A timeline is a list of chronological events that have happened since the earth was formed. You have a timeline, Diana."

"I do?" Diana asked, this time after she swallowed her food.

"That's right," I answered. "You were born on February 2, 2045, you took your first steps on Christmas Day that same year, and now, you started preschool today!"

"As I was saying," Wilbur chimed back in. "According to Amy, Moses would not have parted the Red Sea."

"Which would have meant that the entire Bible would have been rewritten," I gasped.

"Or not written at all," Wilbur replied, now with a grim expression. "I'm so thankful we caught the criminal when we did. But enough about my day." Wilbur paused, and he turned toward Diana with a smile on his face. "How was your first day of preschool?"

"Good." Diana took a bite of her fries.

"What did you do in school?" Wilbur asked.

"Did you want to show Daddy your painting?" I asked, and Diana had a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Diana grabbed the painting that was on the table and gave it to her father.

"This is cool!" Wilbur exclaimed, looking at the painting. "What is it supposed to be, Diana?"

"Me and you and Mommy," Diana answered, still having that big smile on her face. "You can have it if you want."

"That is sweet of you, Diana. In fact, I have an idea." Wilbur got up out of his chair, walked over to the fridge, and attached the painting to the fridge with some magnets. "Your masterpiece is now on display."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Diana exclaimed. "Can I have another hamburger, please?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow, and Diana laughed.

"May I have another hamburger, please?"

"Eat the rest of your fries and peas first, and then we'll talk about that hamburger. Was it good?"

Diana nodded her head as she took another bite of her peas.

"Well, I agree with you. Mommy made a delicious dinner, as always." I smiled at Wilbur's compliment.

"I played with a kid at school today," Diana said after swallowing her peas.

"Making friends already, huh?" Wilbur asked, taking a bite of his fries.

"Uh-huh! His name is Sammy."

"His name is Sammy?" I asked with a smile. "Sammy is a nice name."

"Wait a minute, did you say _his _name?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow, and I gave him a look of shock.

"Wilbur! Diana is three! Don't give her a hard time. Besides, I think it's wonderful that Diana made a friend in school today, no matter if it's with a boy or a girl. Isn't that right, Diana?" Diana nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"May I have another hamburger please?" Diana asked, and I took a look at her plate. She finished all of her peas and fries like her father told her to.

"Yes, Diana, you may have another hamburger," I answered with a smile, and I took her plate and placed another hamburger on it.

* * *

"Wilbur, what was with you?" I asked as I changed into my nightgown.

"Isn't Diana a little young to be hanging out with a boy?" my husband asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wilbur, what were you thinking about when you were three?"

"When I was three, I was thinking about playing war with Carl."

"Were you friends with a girl when you were three?" I asked skeptically.

"No! The truth is, I was the oddball in preschool."

"Wilbur Robinson, an oddball? What happened?"

"The kids kept making fun of my cowlick," Wilbur answered, and I immediately felt bad for him.

"Wilbur, I'm sorry. I had no idea—"

"You didn't know," my husband interrupted, then he started rubbing his neck. "I did not have a fun time in preschool. In fact, I felt so afraid every day that I asked my mom to be my teacher instead of sending me back to school."

"Oh, honey." I climbed into bed and gave Wilbur a tight hug. "So, how did you overcome that?"

"That was when my dad first told me to keep moving forward. Since that day, both my parents told me that I was the sun that lighted their spirits. My mom told me to be as brave as the sun, because not even a little drop of rain can dampen the sunshine."

"Well, I'm glad you did, because you're the bravest man I've ever met," I replied, and we drew each other in for a kiss. "My point is, though, Diana needs friends to get through preschool." I paused, and I started to rub my neck. "The truth is, I spent part of my break driving to the preschool to see how Diana was doing."

"Karena! Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about her, Wilbur," I explained, biting my lip. "This is her first day away from either of us."

"Karena, while you were teaching and while I was at work, Diana was at Russell's house," Wilbur corrected me with a raised eyebrow. "Today was _not _her first day away from either of us."

"The point is, Wilbur, today was her first day in an unfamiliar setting around kids she didn't know, so I just drove over there and saw how she was doing from far away so that she wouldn't see me. Wilbur, when I got there, she was alone and holding her teddy bear tightly against her chest."

"Oh no." I watched as Wilbur bit his lip and started rubbing his neck again.

"Sammy must have lifted her spirits because she shared her teddy bear with him and they were playing together before I drove back to the grade school."

"I wonder if she's still awake," Wilbur said as he got off the bed.

"Wilbur, I already checked. Diana's asleep with her teddy bear."

"Oh. Well, shall we turn in for the night?"

"I think that's a good idea," I replied as we gave each other a kiss, and we fell asleep.


	4. Wilbur: Another Baby

WILBUR'S POV

**September 23, 2048 – New York City, New York, USA**

It's been a quiet day so far in TIME headquarters. I ate breakfast with my family, and then Karena and Diana dropped me off at the train station. I'll never forget the day I went to work for the very first time as an official TIME agent…

**FLASHBACK – May 15, 2045**

I was given a lift by my boss's husband after he dropped his daughter off at school.

"Thanks for helping me out, Russell."

"Anytime! I understand that first days can be rough for some people. How are you feeling right now?"

"Actually, I'm a little nervous," I admitted, rubbing my neck.

"Oh? What are you nervous about?" the former profiler asked, stopping the vehicle in midair. He turned towards me with interest in his green eyes.

"This whole thing. It doesn't help that Karena is not here with me. And the job itself is very different than what I'm used to doing."

"What job did you have before?"

"I was a manager at Futureburgers."

"What is Futureburgers?" Russell asked with a perplexed expression.

"It's a restaurant back in Todayland that is known for their burgers. They had the best burgers in town."

"Interesting. Was it stressful?"

"That is a very interesting question."

"I ask that because of everyone I know who worked in the restaurant was stressed out to the maximum."

"Well, yes, I did get stressed out some nights, but it wasn't stressful altogether," I explained. "That job helped me with college and bills." I paused, knowing that I did not use my paychecks for college. "Well, alright, my dad helped me out with college. Being a historian for a big agency like TIME is going to be very different than being a manager at a restaurant."

"May I say something that might help you boost your confidence?" Russell asked with a smile, and I nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Amy would not stop talking about you for years."

"Wait, what?" I started to feel uneasy. "How many years?"

"Amy told me your first mission involved a guy whom you called the Bowler Hat Guy. The agents who tracked him down saw you instead and were amazed at your skills."

"Amy knew of my mission 8 years ago?" I asked with some embarrassment in my voice.

"Yes, she did," Russell answered with a chuckle. "And since then, she had waited for the right time to interview you. She knew you were too young to be an agent 8 years ago, so she waited patiently. Somehow, she knew that you were going to be a historian for TIME, women's intuition, perhaps. But Wilbur, trust me, if she waited eight years to travel to Todayland to see you, then she sees a lot of potential in you. You are going to be an amazing historian, Agent Robinson. Just get through the training, and you'll surprise yourself. I know your wife isn't here with you right now, but I'm telling you: I believe in you."

There was a part of Dr. Russell Crane that reminded me of my wife, and it wasn't just the eyes. But that part, which I could not describe at the moment, made me smile. Maybe it was the fact that Russell said that he believed in me, or perhaps it was the way he said it. But I continued to smile as Russell continued to drive to the train station. When we got there, we got out of the car, and we shook hands.

"Good luck, Wilbur. I'll see you later."

"Of course. See you later, Russell."

I watched Russell get back in his car and leave for his house while I waited for the train to arrive. And then, Aunt Billie came to mind. My aunt Billie, she was actually my great-aunt, but she was the train conductor back at the Robinson house, and her train could take me and my family anywhere in the house or in Todayland. It has only been three days since I moved to Connecticut, but I miss my family so much.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I miss my family back in Todayland. The train station still reminds me of Aunt Billie as I get on the train to head to New York. From the train, I take the monorail to TIME headquarters and walk to my office, which looks like a library, which would have been my dad's ideal office. My dad is an inventor, and he known worldwide for the city of Todayland and all of the inventions he has made to make the world a better place. Most of his inventions spread worldwide, and even TIME headquarters has some of his inventions built in.

So, now I'm in my office waiting to see if Amy is sending me and the team on a mission back in time. When I am not on a mission, I am either drawing up something to make for my daughter or I am brushing up on my history. I have even considered going back to school to get my master's in forensic science so that I could help my team more, so I have looked up opportunities to do that here in either New York or Connecticut.

"Hey Wilbur!" I looked up to see my boss enter my office. I loved that she always has a smile on her face, and she always dresses professionally. Well, she has to, because she is the chief of the Temporal Investigation, Management, and Exploration Agency, but she always adds a simple touch to her outfit. "What are you working on?"

"I'm working on finding a college that offers master's degrees in forensic science," I replied. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"There's the University of Massachusetts in Boston. I think that's the closest one." Amy paused to place her index finger on her chin. "Unless the nearest is in Vermont. But there's always online schooling as well."

"You can get your master's online?"

"Russell did when he got his master's in counseling!" Amy exclaimed with a big smile. "When we moved here, Russell opted to have his own practice, but done over the internet so that he could stay home with the kids. Going online wouldn't hurt." Amy gave me a wink as she started to walk out of the office.

"Wait, Amy." Amy stopped and turned back towards me. "Is there anything going on today?"

"No, it's been a quiet day today. Why do you ask? Oh, wait, you're wanting excitement, aren't you?"

"Man, Russell really has faith in you," I replied with a chuckle. "Yes, it would be nice to stop a crime in the past or something."

"Well, the timelines are clean at the moment. I would definitely keep looking at schools, though. The more experience and education you have, the more knowledgeable you are. Keep at it, Wilbur!"

I watched as Amy left her office and I continued to do my research on schools.

I was now home and in bed waiting for my wife to join me. I had sent out applications to various online schools to pursue my master's degree in history, but I did not tell Karena or Diana yet. Diana was already in bed and asleep, so I did not have to worry about her the rest of the night… I hope.

"So, Wilbur, I have some news," Karena said as she emerged from the bathroom in her blue nightgown and her hair in a braid.

"Oh? Well, I have some news too," I replied with a grin.

"Oh! Well, go ahead and tell me your news first," Karena replied as she climbed into bed. She gave me a look that contained a big smile, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're cute, Karr. Anyway, my news is that I am going back to school to get a master's degree."

"Really? That's intriguing. What brought this on?"

"Well, I've been with TIME for a few years now, and so I figured well, I might as well go back to school and help myself and the family more. Amy was encouraging about it."

"Have I mentioned how much I love your boss?" Karena asked, and I let out a chuckle.

"Pretty much every single time she does something significant," I replied. "The question is how far is Boston and how far is Northfield?"

"Where is Northfield at?" Karena asked, taking out her phone.

"It's in Vermont."

"Well, Boston is about a three-hour drive from here," Karena explained. "Northfield takes an hour longer to get there. Are you looking at schools from both towns?"

"Yes. Which one would you recommend?"

"Wilbur, it's up to you! Boston sounds prestigious though. It would definitely be worth taking the train to get there."

"Well, then again, if I decide to take the train and take night classes, that means I wouldn't have time to see Diana."

"Is there an option to take online classes?" Karena asked.

"Yes, there is. I did my research. I'll have to do some more research on those two schools." I paused, remembering that my wife had some news as well. "Enough about me. What's your news?"

"Wilbur, are you ready to have another baby?" I was taken aback and I was speechless for a few minutes. I rubbed my neck, trying to find a way to answer that question.

"Well, I suppose. Diana is in preschool now. I suppose we could try for another kid." Karena let out a chuckle.

"Oh, Wilbur, you reacted almost exactly the same way when I announced that I was pregnant with Diana." My mouth hung open.

"You're pregnant?!" I exclaimed, and Karena gave me a big grin. I couldn't help but laugh with excitement and give my wife a big hug. "This… this is wonderful! How long have you known?"

"Just now, actually. I wanted you to be the first to know this time. Thankfully, the nausea is not as bad as it was with Diana. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to see where we are at."

"What are we going to tell Diana?" I asked with some worry in my voice.

"Oh shoot." Now Karena was rubbing her neck. "Well, we won't tell her yet."

"Diana's going to notice eventually," I replied, looking down at my wife's flat stomach.

"And I'll tell her when she does."

"Karr, I don't think we should wait too long to tell Diana she's going to be a big sister."

"Oh, Wilbur—" Karena stopped talking as we both heard knocking. "Come in?"

The door opened to reveal Diana, holding both her teddy bear and her blanket that her great-grandmother made for her.

"I had a bad dream," Diana explained.

"Come on up here, Diana," I replied as Karena patted the bed. Diana approached the bed, put her blanket and teddy bear on it, and then climbed on the bed and sat between me and Karena. "What's going on?"

"I dreamed that a big monster grabbed my teddy!" Diana exclaimed with her eyes wide open.

"Oh dear!" Karena exclaimed. "Did anything else happen in your dream?"

"Yes, Mommy. Daddy came in and scared the monster away!"

Karena and I exchanged grins.

"Did Daddy give your teddy back to you?" Karena asked.

"Yes, he did!" Diana exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Are you okay now, princess?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm okay. May I go back to bed now?"

"Yes, Diana, you may," Karena answered with a smile as she helped Diana get off the bed. "Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy."

"Good night!" I yelled out as our daughter walked back to her room.

"So, when should we tell her then, Daddy?" Karena asked with a mischievous grin.

"I say we tell her as soon as we can."

"Wilbur, Diana is just starting out in preschool. I'm not sure she's going to handle the news of being a big sister on top of that. Besides, I think we should wait until it's obvious that we're having another baby."

"Touché. Alright, we'll wait. Let's get some sleep."


	5. Wilbur: Talk About Kindness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**O****ctober 7, 2048 – Westport, Connecticut, USA**

Diana, Karena, and I were eating at the breakfast table. Karena only had toast with butter and water with a touch of ginger, but she had made omelets for me and Diana.

"So, Diana, things are going to be a little different today," I explained.

"Why, Daddy?"

"Mommy has a doctor's appointment today after school, and it could take her a while. So, I will be coming home early from work so that Dr. Crane can help me pick you up from school."

"Is Dr. Crane Mommy's doctor?" Diana asked, and we both giggled.

"No, sweetie. Dr. Crane is our friend," Karena explained. "You know Russell, right?"

"Oh! Mr. Russell is picking me up?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Russell and I are picking you up today," I answered.

"Is Miss Jessi going to be there?"

"No, sweetie, Miss Jessi will be in the school for big people," Karena explained.

"Oh. Daddy, can Sammy come over to play today?" Diana asked.

"That's up to Sammy's parents," I replied. "Now eat your eggs. I don't want you going to school on an empty tummy."

"Can I bring candy to school?" Diana asked.

"Diana, eat."

"But can I?"

"Diana Evelyn Robinson." Diana turned toward me as I gave her a stern expression, and she started eating her eggs.

"Honey, we don't have candy, remember?" Karena reminded her. "We do not have candy in the house because it's not good for you."

"But, Miss Kathy—"

"Diana, please swallow your food before talking," I reminded her, and she swallowed her food.

"Miss Kathy brings in candy sometimes," Diana continued.

"And that's fine. But we're not Miss Kathy," Karena explained. "We're your mommy and daddy and we love you. We don't want you to get sick."

"I don't get sick!" Diana exclaimed with her mad face.

"Diana, what Mommy is trying to say is that eating too much candy can make you sick," I explained. "And that is also why on Halloween, we only allow you to eat one or two pieces of candy a day."

"Is it Halloween yet?" Diana asked, now with excitement on her face.

"No, not yet. Today is the seventh. We still have 24 more days. Now please, finish your eggs."

Karena had left to get herself ready for the day since all she had was toast, and she got Diana's things as well: her jacket, shoes, and backpack. Diana and I finished our breakfast in silence before Karena beckoned Diana over to put her shoes and jacket on. Before we knew it, Karena and Diana were off to school, and I waited outside for Russell to pick me up.

* * *

**October 31, 1939 – Hollywood, California, USA**

Me and the team found ourselves outside the Hollywood Tower Hotel near Los Angeles, California in 1939. I had explained to the team that an accident had occurred on this night that caused a bellhop and four passengers in an elevator to disappear into limbo. But, the accident had not happened yet, for there was a murder outside of the hotel. The victim was a young girl who was burned to the stake, which meant that whoever took a time machine to the past must have believed that this girl was a witch of some sort. What didn't make sense to me was that the girl was only 10, and yet she was accused of witchcraft. Marina Romanova, the profiler on our team, suggested that Jack and Zara look for any evidence of witchcraft.

Right now, Marina and I were working together in my office to figure out if witchcraft was, indeed, responsible for the five people disappearing in the elevator.

"Any time magic is involved and someone gets hurt, that person isn't dead, but he or she is not alive either," Marina explained.

"Forgive me, Marina, I work with time travel disruptions and scientific logic, not magic and seances," I replied with a perplexed look on my face. "What do you mean by not dead but not alive?"

"I'm surprised at you, Wilbur. Magic was very widely used back in ancient times to explain anything that did not seem possible. Anyway, if someone was harmed using magic, their bodies may be dead, but their souls are stuck in limbo."

"So, you're saying that if a soul is stuck in limbo, the soul cannot go to heaven or hell? It's like purgatory!"

"In a way, yes, it's like purgatory. Only the person who interfered with that soul's life can release it to its rightful place."

"How do you know so much about magic, Marina?" I asked.

"I know a fake psychic or magician when I see one, Wilbur," Marina replied. "But it doesn't hurt to learn about magic if it's a part of a criminal's psyche."

"Now here's another thing I don't understand: we're in the middle of the Great Depression, right? Why does Hollywood celebrate as if the Roaring 20's was still happening?"

"Hollywood is in its Golden Era, Wilbur. The world of movie-making is evolving. And you what happen when movies are made in Hollywood?"

"Money comes rolling in," I answer nonchalantly as Jack and Zara entered my office.

"We found this book in the basement," Zara explained. "We thought it might help us in the investigation."

"Thank you, Zara," Marina replied as the two agents left the room. "I should go study this book."

"Well, hold on, what's the book about?" I asked, stopping her and grabbing the book. "A book of spells? Really? Wait, a book of spells! Maybe that accident really was caused by a spell and not a thunderstorm?"

"I'll let you know when I find out!" Marina exclaimed as she ran out of my office, and I did my own research on magic, and not because I was interested in it.

* * *

**October 7, 2048 – Westport, Connecticut, USA**

"Any interesting missions today?" Russell asked as he picked me up from the train station. It was 2:30, so I still had some time before I needed to pick up Diana.

"Does the Hollywood Tower Hotel ring a bell?" I answered in the form of a question.

"Yes! It opened back up in 2000 when a 60-year-old mystery was solved."

"Yeah, the profiler and I figured that one out," I explained. "It turns out that someone had traveled back in time to kill the _girl _responsible for the spell because they claimed that she took five innocent lives in an accident that should have been prevented. Needless to say, we went back a few hours and trapped the criminal in her own spell."

"You used magic?" Russell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, not me! The profiler did. I don't believe in magic. Trust me, Russell, if I wanted to get things done, I would have used my charge ball."

"Jessi would have done the same."

"Your daughter is an excellent player," I replied with a compliment.

"I'm sure your daughter will be just as good as you are someday," Russell replied with confidence in his voice. "So, what are your plans with Diana?"

"Well, Halloween's coming up, so I thought I'd take Diana to the store to get her a Halloween costume."

"That'll be fun. Does Diana know what she wants to be?"

"Oh, she'll just pick the costume. She doesn't know the specifics yet. Hopefully she'll pick a good one. Thanks for the lift, Russell."

"It's my pleasure, as always," Russell replied as I stepped out of his car and walked into the house. I sat down on the couch for a few moments before I put my bag in the office upstairs and got myself ready to pick up Diana.

I got in my blue flying car, and I took off to the preschool. If I remembered correctly, all I had to do was wait outside the car and wait for Diana to recognize me. However, I was not sure if her teacher knew me yet, so I thought about walking in the school and introducing myself. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 3:00, so I started to walk inside the school.

"Daddy!" I turned as I saw Diana running towards me.

"No running, Diana," I heard her teacher say as Diana slowed down and continued walking towards me. We gave each other a hug.

"How's my princess doing?" I asked with a big smile.

"Good," Diana replied with a small smile as her teacher approached me with a smile on her face.

"Hello there, you must be Diana's father."

"Yes, I am," I replied, shaking the teacher's hand. "Wilbur Robinson."

"Wilbur… is your father Cornelius Robinson?"

"Yes! I take it you've heard of him?"

"Oh yes! The Father of the Future, making the world a better place to live." Diana's teacher paused before giving me a look of slight panic. "Where are my manners? I'm Miss Kathy. Actually, it's a good thing you're here. Can I talk to you alone?"

My smile quickly turned into a frown as I kneeled down to level with Diana.

"I'm going to talk to Miss Kathy, alright? Can you wait for me right here until I get back?"

Diana nodded as I followed Kathy into another room.

"I was going to ask how Diana is doing," I started to say as I bit my lip. "Is she okay?"

"Has Diana been around other children before?" Kathy asked.

"Not before she started preschool," I answered.

"She has made a friend – Sammy, but I'm afraid the other kids have been teasing her and pushing her around."

"What?" I asked loudly. "Has Diana approached you about this?"

"Yes, she usually does. But today, she pushed one of the kids back. I had to put her in time out. I think Diana has taught me that I need to watch what the other kids are doing. Wilbur, she's one of the nicest kids I have ever met, and she talks about you a lot. Can you try to talk to her?"

"Of course I can. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

I walked out of the room to where Diana was standing patiently. I took her hand, and we walked to my car, and I fastened her in her car seat. I drove us home, and we walked in the house. Diana was about to head upstairs when I stopped her.

"Diana, wait. Set your stuff on the couch and come sit at the table. We need to talk." Diana did as she was told, set her stuff on the couch, and came back to the dining room and sat down. I pulled up a chair next to her and sat in it.

"Diana, what happened at school today?" I asked with concern in my voice, and Diana gave me a thoughtful look.

"Well, we said our ABCs, we drew circles, we said 1, 2, 3, and we played outside."

"Did anything else happen?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I let out a sigh as I leaned toward my daughter.

"Diana, Miss Kathy said that you pushed another kid while you played outside. Is this true?"

"Well, a kid did push me—"

"And you pushed that kid back," I interrupted her with ice in my voice. "Is that true, young lady?"

"She was laughing at me!" Diana exclaimed, starting to cry. "She keeps calling me Dora. I keep saying that my name is Diana, not Dora, but she still laughed at me. So I pushed her back! I'm sorry, Daddy. Please don't be mad at me."

My heart sank hearing this story. I had no idea Diana was being teased in school, even though she had told me and Karena that she was doing good every day.

"Diana, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

"You said be brave," Diana replied, still with tears in her eyes.

"Diana, sometimes being brave means talking to someone about a battle you cannot win on your own," I explained, and then I got stern. "But pushing the same kid who is teasing you is not the way to handle things. That's called revenge, and that is never okay. Instead of pushing a kid away from you, be kind."

"What?" Diana exclaimed. "You want me to be nice to her?"

"Yes. That is the best way to handle a bad situation."

"But she's mean!" Diana exclaimed.

"Diana, please lower your voice. I promise you, she won't be mean if you treat her nicely. I'm willing to bet that this girl is going through a rough time right now, just like you, but she puts that on you. Now, I'm going to try to get a hold of Miss Kathy to see if there is a way I can contact this girl's parents. Do you know what this girl's name is?"

"Nikki."

"Okay, I'm going to try to get a hold of her parents and see if we can go over to their house so that you can say you're sorry for pushing her." I took out my phone.

"She pushed me!" Diana exclaimed. "She should be saying sorry."

"You're right, but you pushed her back. You both should be saying sorry to each other."

"No, I won't!"

"Diana, we're supposed to be nice, remember?" I asked as I dialed her teacher.

"But I don't wanna be nice!" I put down the phone, and I angrily turned back to face her.

"Diana Evelyn Robinson, this behavior you have is not okay. Being mean to a kid who is mean to you is not okay. Not only will that influence her to tease you more, but you are not going to be happy. If someone teases you, you do _not _tease them back. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Diana exclaimed with tears back in her eyes while I took some deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Alright, Diana, go on up to your room for a little bit and calm down."

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?"

"What did Miss Kathy do at school when you pushed Nikki?"

"She put me in time-out," Diana replied as I heard my phone ring.

"I think that is enough punishment for you, but you need to calm down so we can talk about this more. Go on up to your room, and I'll join you in a few minutes." I picked up my phone and pushed the talk button. "Wilbur here."

"_Wilbur, it's Kathy. Did you try to call me?"_

"Yes, I did, but I needed to finish talking to my daughter first. Diana says that it was Nikki who was teasing her. I was wondering if there was a way I can contact her parents."


	6. Karena: From Foe to Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena, Diana, Kathy, and Nikki's family... alright, so the only thing in this chapter I do not own is Wilbur. LOL.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I had just pulled in the driveway back home when I reflected on my doctor's appointment. I am six weeks pregnant today, so there was not much going on with the baby at the moment other than that the baby is due two days after Wilbur's birthday. We did discuss my future appointments and how to approach this pregnancy, especially with the experience I had carrying Diana. I was hoping that I would have this baby earlier than the due date, but we will find out in May.

I walked inside to a quiet house, which was weird, but at the same time, it was amazing! I looked around and found my husband sleeping on the couch. I went over to him and woke him up.

"Oh, hey Karr. How's the baby doing?" Wilbur asked with a smile.

"The baby is fine so far, thanks for asking," I replied with a smirk. "Are you tired?"

"It's not that," Wilbur replied, getting up.

"Yet I just woke you up from a nap?"

"The plan was to close my eyes for a few minutes, not to go to sleep. Where's Diana?"

"You tell me, I just got home."

"Oh, Diana must still be in her room."

"Did something happen today?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Has Diana ever told you about some kids teasing her in school?" Wilbur asked, giving me a more serious look.

"What? No! What happened?"

"I met Diana's teacher at school today, and she told me that while Diana has made a friend, the other kids have been teasing her. Diana pushed one of those kids back."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed with shock in my voice. "I take it you had a talk with her?"

"Yep. I tried to explain to her that we should be nice to people who are mean to us, because otherwise, we'd feel bad."

"Wilbur, what would you do if you were teased?"

"Talk to somebody about it," my husband answered. "Anyway, I also explained to Diana that if we do something wrong to a person, we should apologize." He paused, rubbing his forehead. "Oh Karena, I was stern with Diana. Maybe I was wrong to be stern—"

"Whoa, whoa, Wilbur! You did what you probably thought was the right thing. I'll talk to her."

I left the living room and went up the stairs to talk to Diana. I knocked on her door before I let myself in.

"Hey, baby girl," I said with a small smile, and Diana, who was lying down on her tummy, sat up in a crisscross position.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Daddy told me what happened."

"Is Daddy mad at me?" _Oh dear. Maybe Wilbur was a little too stern._

"No, Daddy's not mad at you," I replied with a smile and sat on the bed with her. "Diana, why did you push one of your friends?"

"Nikki's not my friend!" Diana exclaimed, crossing her arms. "She keeps calling me Dora."

"Dora? That's not even close! Now why was this Nikki calling you Dora?"

"I don't know! But I'm angry!"

"Whoa, that's a new one!" I exclaimed. "Alright, Diana, so you pushed Nikki after she pushed you. Do you know what you should have done instead?"

"Be nice?"

"That's one way to solve a problem," I replied. "You know, you can always talk to me or Daddy about things that are bothering you, right?"

"That's what Daddy said!" Diana exclaimed, now with a smile on her face.

"You can talk to me or Daddy about anything," I told her with confidence. "After all, I told you everything while I carried you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did! Diana, I want you to promise me something. Are you listening?" Diana nodded her head. "If you ever feel that something is wrong, I want you to tell me or Daddy about it, okay? I don't want to hear of things that have been going wrong for over a month because that's a long time for a problem to go unsolved. Do you promise?"

"I promise, Mommy!" Diana exclaimed with a smile.

"Now, I'm going to talk to Daddy about Nikki. Meanwhile, we have nothing in the oven or on the stove. I think we all could go for some pizza. What do you say?"

"I love pizza!" Diana exclaimed after a gasp.

"Do you want to stay in here or do you want to join us in the living room?"

"I'll stay in here. The only one who wants to be with me is Sammy."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips. "Diana, Daddy and I love you very much. We want to be with you as much as we can! Come on, Diana, you can watch a movie with us while we wait for some pizza."

"Can we watch _Moana_?" Diana asked, and I chuckled.

"Of course, we can watch _Moana_. Let's go downstairs."

Diana took my hand as we went down the stairs, and Diana immediately ran to her father, who was now sitting up on the couch, and I turned on the television and put on the movie.

"Oh, what are we watching?" Wilbur asked.

"_Moana_!" Diana exclaimed with a smile as she hugged her father. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

"We're having pizza for dinner!"

"Oh, are we?" Wilbur asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, it sounds like we all had a busy day," I explained. "So I'm ordering pizza. What do you like on yours, Diana? Just cheese?"

"Yes, please!"

"Good job on saying please," Wilbur complimented.

"Small cheese for Diana," I started typing on my phone. "Small cheese for me—"

"Whoa, hold on," Wilbur interrupted, waving his hands in the air. "Why not just order a large cheese pizza? That way we can all share."

"I have to order something else, honey," I explained.

"So order a Pepsi!"

"I'm not ordering soda, Wilbur," I retorted as I put in an order for a large cheese pizza. "There. I ordered a large and a small cheese pizza. We have milk, juice, and water for the drinks."

I sat down and watched the movie with my family, and after 20 minutes, the pizza arrived, and we decided to eat in the living room as a family activity.

* * *

"I feel so bad for Diana," I said as I changed my clothes.

"Me too," Wilbur replied, also changing his clothes. "I wish I had known this was happening when it started happening."

"Wilbur, wishing about it isn't going to change anything now. Diana clearly needs a companion. Why not have Sammy over? They need to build a friendship outside of school. It would help boost Diana's spirit."

"Just, keep an eye on them, alright?" I gave my husband a look of shock.

"Wilbur, are you seriously still going on about how Sammy is a boy? And of course I'm going to keep an eye on them! They're three or four years old. What are they going to do? Drive a car?"

"Is there anything else we can do?" Wilbur asked as he put on his shirt. "I mean, besides us being with her."

"Do remember our conversation when I revealed that I was pregnant?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'm not sure if we can wait any longer to tell Diana about the baby. We may have to guide her on how to be a big sister. That was why I'm suggesting we bring Sammy over – so that she knows how to communicate with another important person."

"I hate saying this, but you're right, Karr. Are you even showing yet?"

"My stomach is swollen, so the baby should be made known any time now."

"I was hoping to reveal the news on a happier note."

"And it will be," I replied. "We're just revealing it sooner than planned. Let's talk to the teacher together tomorrow about both Sammy and Nikki and see what we can do."

"Alright, you win this one. I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, kissing my husband on the lips before shutting off the lights.

* * *

The three of us went to school the next day to meet up with Nikki and her family as well as the teacher, and we met in the play area.

"Thank you for meeting on such short notice," Kathy initiated the meeting as the seven of us sat down in a circle. "It has been brought to my attention that there has been some teasing involved in my classroom, and I take this very seriously. Nikki, Diana tells me that you have been teasing her and calling her Dora. Is that right?"

"Yes, Miss Kathy," Nikki, a brown-haired girl, answered.

"Why have you been calling Diana by a name other than hers?"

"Well, she looks like Dora," Nikki explained. "She has brown eyes and black hair, just like Dora. Dora the Explorer."

"That's why?" Diana asked with shock in her voice. "I love Dora the Explorer! Why did you make me cry?"

"I didn't mean it!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Nikki, you hurt Diana's feelings," Wilbur explained with concern in his voice. "And seeing Diana cry hurts me and her mom, too."

"Diana loves Dora as much as you do, Nikki," I chimed in. "Instead of teasing her because she looks like Dora, we should say that Diana looks like Dora in the nicest way possible. That's called a compliment, and compliments make us better people."

"What do you say to Diana, Nikki?" Nikki's father asked, and Nikki walked over to Diana, who now stood up.

"I'm sorry for being mean, Diana," Nikki said, and Diana gave Nikki a hug.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Do you wanna come over to my house and watch Dora with me?" Nikki asked with a smile.

"Okay!" Diana answered enthusiastically.

"Whoa, hold on there, ladies," Wilbur chimed in. "You both have school, remember? But, maybe you two can head on over to Nikki's house after school. That is, if Nikki's parents are okay with it."

"That's fine with us," Nikki's mom answered with a smile as we all stood up and shook each other's hands. "I'm Mary, and this is Robert."

"I'm Karena, and this is Wilbur," I replied.

"We are so sorry about our daughter hurting yours," Robert said.

"It's alright, they're both young and didn't know better," Wilbur replied with a smile. "I'm just glad the reason is a small misunderstanding."

"You know, I have a good feeling that Nikki and Diana will be great friends," I chimed in, and we all nodded in agreement as some other kids started to walk in with their parents.


	7. Wilbur: Welcome to Todayland

**In case you guys were wondering about when we're going to see the Robinson family again, here's your answer. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**November 22, 2048**

Karena, Diana, and I had just gotten home from church, and we were all gathered on the couch because we had some news to tell our daughter.

"Diana, we are sitting here and talking because we have some news we want to share with you," I explained.

"But first, here is a present for you," Karena said, giving Diana a gift bag.

"I get presents?" Diana asked enthusiastically.

"Well, just one present, Diana," Karena answered. "Go ahead and open it!"

Diana dug in the bag and took out a t-shirt.

"Can you read what it says?" I asked, encouraging my daughter to read the t-shirt.

"Big… sitter?" Diana guessed.

"Big sister," I corrected her. "That was a good try! Do you know what this means?"

"No."

"That means, you are going to be a big sister!" Karena exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile. "We are going to have a baby brother or sister join us!"

"A baby?" Diana asked with a perplexed look on her face. "What is a baby?"

"A baby is a small human being," I explained. "You used to be a baby a few years ago, and now, you get to be the big sister."

"So, where is the baby?" Diana asked, looking around.

"Well, Diana, the baby is growing in my tummy," Karena answered, rubbing her small baby bump that was now visible to me and Diana. "The baby is too small to be here yet. The baby has to be just the right size before we can see it."

"What's the right size?" Diana asked.

"Well, the baby has to be big as…" Karena paused as she looked around, and then she got up, went to another room, and came back with one of our pumpkins. "The baby has to be as big as this pumpkin."

"How big is the baby right now?"

"You know, I don't know, but let me check." Karena took out her phone, I'm guessing to look up how big our baby is. "Diana, your baby brother or sister is as big as a pear, which is still small."

"How long does the baby have to be in your tummy?" Diana asked. _She is asking a lot of questions!_

"The baby will be here in May," Karena answered. "Who knows? Maybe the baby will be born on Daddy's birthday!"

"Just like how my birthday is your birthday, Mommy?" Diana asked with a big smile on her face.

"That's right!" Karena answered. "But it's up to the baby on when to make an appearance. Do you have any other questions?"

"Can I see the baby?" Diana asked, and we both chuckled.

"Not yet, Diana," Karena answered. "But you can try to feel the baby in my tummy. Come on over here."

Diana walked over to her mother, and Karena encouraged her to put her hand on her belly.

"The baby is in there?" Diana asked in awe.

"Yes, the baby is in there," Karena answered with a big smile. "Are you feeling the baby move?"

"No," Diana answered.

"Well, that's alright, we'll be able to feel the baby move soon. Meanwhile, Daddy has some news, too."

"That's right. Diana, do you know what day is coming up?"

"Monday?" Diana guessed, and I chuckled.

"Well, yes, tomorrow is Monday, but what holiday is on Thursday?"

"Christmas?"

"Not yet, princess. Christmas is not for another month. What comes before Christmas?"

"I don't know. But there's a lot of food!"

"It's called Thanksgiving, Diana," Karena answered. "But you are right: there is a lot of food."

"And guess where we're going to celebrate Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Grandma and Grandpa Robinson's house!"

"We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Diana asked. "Yay!"

"And we're staying a whole week! Now, come on upstairs. We gotta get you packed and ready to go. We don't want to be late for our plane."

* * *

**Todayland, North Montana, USA**

We had a smooth flight from Connecticut to my hometown in Todayland, North Montana. Any time that I have the opportunity to go back home is a time that I will gladly embrace, because I miss my hometown very much.

Diana held both of our hands as we got off the plane and out of the terminal at Todayland Airport. We went to grab our suitcases before meeting some of the family. In the distance, I saw my parents, Carl, and Aunt Billie.

"Daddy, can I go say hi to Grandma and Grandpa?" Diana asked.

"I don't know," I replied with a smirk. "Can you?"

"Daaad!"

"I'm teasing you. Go on and say hi. But be careful!"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Diana yelled happily as she ran towards my parents and gave them a tight embrace. Karena and I caught up with them.

"Little buddy!" Carl, my robot best friend, exclaimed as we got into a tight embrace.

"Hey, Carl, it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

"Is this Diana?" Carl asked, and Diana nodded her head with excitement. "You're growing up!"

"I'm gonna be a big sister, Uncle Carl!" Diana exclaimed, and my parents gasped.

"Really?" my mom, Franny, asked as she got up, and I placed my left hand on my wife's belly.

"Yes, it's true," I replied. "We're expecting another baby to come in May."

"This is wonderful!" my dad, Cornelius, exclaimed as he hugged the two of us, and then we approached my great-aunt Billie.

"It's so good to see you both," Aunt Billie said as we both hugged her.

"Same to you, Aunt Billie," Karena replied.

"Well, what are we all standing around here for? Let's go home!"

We all got in the train, and before we knew it, we were at the Robinson house – my parents' house.

"It's so big!" Diana exclaimed as she got off the train, and that was when we noticed my cousin-once-removed Tallulah. "Auntie Tallie!"

"Hello, Diana! Come give me a hug!" Diana ran over to Tallulah and gave her a hug. "You're getting big!"

"Uh-huh! And I'm gonna be a big sister!"

"Are you?" Tallulah asked, as she happily hugged Karena. "Are you expecting, Karr?"

"Yes I am!" Karena answered with a smile, and Tallulah screamed happily. "Baby Robinson number two is due on May 19th! I'm almost 16 weeks."

"This is wonderful! Oh! The family is going to be so excited about another addition! Come on! They're all gathered in the dining room!"

After we greeted the rest of the family and announced that Karena and I were having another baby, I took Diana on the tour of the house. I had done this every Thanksgiving since Diana was an infant with the hope that Diana will feel at home someday in this house whenever she visits. I really hated that we lived far away, but I had to live my own life and raise Diana to live hers.

I took Diana's hand as I led her out of the dining room, and our first stop was the music room, where we greeted my mom again. My mom, whose hair was starting to turn grey, always had a fascination with her frogs and her band was still as strong as it was 20 years ago.

"Would you like to meet the frogs again, Diana?" Mom asked, and Diana nodded her head in excitement as we walked up to the podiums. "This is Freddy, and he plays the drums. This is Fabian, who plays the trombone." Mom continued to introduce the frog band to Diana, ending with Frankie, whom I saw had Grandpa Bud's teeth in his mouth. I forced them out of his mouth.

"Excuse me, I need to return these to Grandpa Bud," I told Mom. "Can you watch Diana for me?"

I walked back to the dining room where I found my grandpa.

"Grandpa, I found your teeth again."

"Oh, Wilbur, thank you so much!" Grandpa Bud replied. "I didn't even notice they were gone."

I chuckled and went back to the music room to greet Mom and Diana.

"Well, shall we go to the cannon range?" I asked with a smile.

"What's a cannon range?" Diana asked.

"That's what we're going to find out next. Come on." I took Diana's hand and led her out of the music room and across the hallway to the cannon range.

"Ah Wilbur! I see that you have Diana with you," Uncle Gaston said as we entered the cannon range. "Are you up for a challenge yet, Diana?"

"Umm—"

"No, Uncle Gaston, Diana's still too young for something like that," I answered for her.

"But Daddy—"

"No. This is too intense for you, Diana."

"Come on, Daddy!"

"Diana Evelyn, I said no!" I exclaimed sternly, and then I took some deep breaths.

"Well, what about you, Wilbur?"

"I think I'll pass this time, Uncle Gaston. I need to continue the tour with Diana."

"Oh, I see, my challenges are too intimidating for you," Uncle Gaston nonchalantly said, and I took offense at that.

"Never!"

"Let the challenge begin!" Uncle Gaston exclaimed, and before I knew it, I was on the floor, ready to dodge his meatballs. I used some of my tumbling skills to dodge every meatball, just like I did five years ago, and I successfully completed the challenge.

"That was so cool, Daddy!" Diana exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "Can I try, please?"

"Well, alright, but Uncle Gaston, can you please make it an easy one for her?"

"I'll see what I can do for my great-niece," Uncle Gaston replied, and he got on his computer to make a new course for Diana. "Alright Diana, head on down!"

I was extremely nervous watching Diana down on the floor by herself because I was worried that a meatball would hit her. But nothing prepared me for what happened next. Diana started to run forward, and then she performed some cartwheels to her left! Right after she was done with those cartwheels, though, she got hit with a meatball and fell to the floor.

"It's alright, Diana! Keep going!" I exclaimed. "Don't let one meatball get to you!"

Diana stood back up after Gaston stopped the meatballs, and then he pushed the button again. Diana ran forward again, and then she cartwheeled to her right to step on the red button.

"Daddy, I did it!" Diana exclaimed as she came back up to greet me and Gaston.

"How did you learn how to do cartwheels?" I asked, knowing that I didn't teach her. "Did Mommy teach you?"

"No, Mommy didn't teach me. Nikki and some other kids taught me and then I saw you do them."

"Well, come on. We have more of the house to see still."

We waved at Uncle Gaston as we walked out of the cannon range. I showed Diana the big kitchen and then the little living room where my great-uncle Joe was doing his exercises. He did look like he had lost some weight over the last three years, but he was still in his wheelchair. The next stop was my room.

"This was my bedroom when I was your age," I explained.

"It's a big room!" Diana exclaimed, and I laughed.

"Yes, it is. It was your room, too, when you were a baby."

"I lived here?" Diana asked in awe.

"Yep! You lived here the first four months of your life," I explained as I walked her over to the chargeball game. "This is where I go to play chargeball."

"What's chargeball?"

"It's a fun game that I am looking forward to teaching you someday. You have to knock out some blocks using a ball made out of electricity and score a goal."

"Let's play it!"

"Diana, that's not a good idea right now. You're young still, and we're dealing with electricity. If you're not careful, then you could seriously hurt somebody. We don't want to do that, do we?"

"No, Daddy."

"Let's go to Grandpa's lab, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Diana exclaimed, and we went to my dad's lab where his creativity came to life.

"Hey little buddies," Carl said, approaching us. "Are you enjoying Daddy's tour, Diana?"

"Uh-huh! I got hit by a meatball!"

"Ah, you were in Uncle Gaston's cannon range?" Carl asked, and Diana nodded.

"Apparently, she can do cartwheels," I explained, letting out a chuckle. "I did not know she had that in her."

"She's your girl, alright," Carl replied with a chuckle.

"Well, hello, Diana!" We turned around at my dad's voice as he stepped up the stairs. "Are you enjoying my lab?"

"I just got here, Grandpa!" Diana exclaimed. "I'm talking to Uncle Carl!"

"Well, go ahead and look around the lab, Diana, but be careful."

"So, Wilbur, how's life in Connecticut?" Carl asked.

"So far, so good," I replied. "Diana started preschool, I'm thinking about going back to school, working at TIME is amazing. How are things here?"

"We think about you every day," Dad replied. "But we're doing the things we do best."

"Uh, Wilbur, where's Diana?" Carl asked, and I looked around the lab to… not find my daughter.

"Diana? Diana, where are you?" I continued to look behind everything. "Diana Evelyn, this isn't hide and seek. Come on out, please."

"I'll look around the house, just in case she ventured out of the room," Dad suggested, and he left the lab.

"Oh, Carl, I can't find her!" I exclaimed, and I started to panic. Then, I found a travel tube that lead to the storage room. "Maybe Diana went in the storage room. I'll be back."

I went up the travel tube and landed in the storage room where I heard crying.

"Diana? Are you in here?"

"Daddy?" I turned toward the voice and found Diana cuddling in a fetal position in between boxes.

"Oh Diana!" I ran towards her and gave her a tight hug.

"I didn't know where I was, so I hided," Diana explained in between tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm right here, Diana. Everything's okay. You probably took the travel tube and ended up here. I was scared the first time when I was little."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I was so worried that no one would come find me until my daddy found me. Are you ready to go back to Grandpa's lab?"

Diana nodded her head, and I let her go up the travel tube first before I followed her back to my Dad's lab and finished giving her the tour.


	8. Karena: Thanksgiving Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**November 26, 2048**

So far, Wilbur, Diana, and I had a blast with our family in Todayland. Wilbur had taken Diana on a tour of the house after greeting the family in the dining room, which I got told was a hit. Wilbur had even told me that Diana did some cartwheels in the cannon range, which surprised me, but at the same time, it did not surprise me; Diana was definitely a daddy's girl from her time in the womb and throughout her life so far. He had also taken Diana on a tour of the city, which Diana really enjoyed. Tallulah, Wilbur's cousin-once-removed and Diana's godmother, had been busy since Diana was born, for she was always making dresses for her, because Diana was always growing. Tallulah had laid out dresses for Diana to wear in the guest room, where she would be staying. Wilbur and I would sleep in his room. Cornelius had moved Wilbur's old bed back into the room for us to sleep on. The good news was, Diana had gotten used to the various travel tubes around the house, though I felt bad for Wilbur having to chase her all over the place. Thankfully, he has the energy of the lightning bolt on one of his old shirts.

Today was Thanksgiving Day, and Wilbur, Diana, and I had made it a tradition to travel to Todayland every Thanksgiving since food fights were a thing at the Robinson house. Diana had missed out on the food fights during the first two years of her life due to my nursing her. When she had participated in the food fight last year, Diana walked out of the room, so I had to go with her. _We'll see how she handles it this time._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Thanksgiving dinner is served," Carl announced as the mini Carls ran to the middle of the table with each type of Thanksgiving food. Diana was sitting between me and Wilbur, and she could understand more things, so we made it a priority to share the proper way to eat Thanksgiving dinner.

"Everyone has a dish that they pass to the left," Wilbur starts explaining. "If you want it, you take some. Otherwise, you pass it to the next person. So, this is sweet potatoes. Would you like some sweet potatoes?"

"Yes, please," Diana answered, and he gave her one spoonful while I gave myself half a spoonful. We passed the dishes on.

"This is green bean casserole. It has mushroom soup, green beans, and fried onions. It is very delicious."

"Yuck!" Diana exclaimed, and Wilbur and I exchanged looks.

"That's definitely a no," I replied as we passed the dishes on.

"Would you like some cranberries, Diana?" Wilbur asked.

"No, thank you."

"Great job using your manners," I complimented as we passed the dishes on again.

"Here's the best part of the meal: turkey."

"Turkey!" Diana exclaimed happily as I gave her two slices. "May I have more?"

"That was excellent asking, but maybe wait until you finish all of your food first," Wilbur answered. "Unless you prefer to have pumpkin pie afterwards?" Diana gasped at those words and eagerly nodded her head.

"Now, we have mashed potatoes," Wilbur said.

"More potatoes?" Diana asked, and we all chuckled.

"Yes, more potatoes," I answered. "You don't have to have these though. It looks like Daddy gave you plenty already."

"Okay. No more potatoes," Diana answered, and we passed the dishes on.

"This is another good dish," Wilbur explained. "It's called stuffing."

"Stocking?" Diana asked, and Franny and Cornelius giggled.

"No, silly," Wilbur answered with a chuckle. "Stuffing. It has bread, onions, celery, butter, and some tasty leaves, and they are all stuffed together. Would you like to try a small amount?"

"Yes, please," Diana answered as Wilbur gave her half a spoonful of stuffing.

"Well, at least you didn't grab as much as you did when you had Diana," Wilbur told me, glancing at my plate, which looked like a normal-sized Thanksgiving meal.

"Okay, Wilbur, I was around 30 weeks pregnant with Diana that time, so I needed to grab more to feed her as well. I'm only 16 weeks this time, which means, I don't need as much. Thankfully, I have not been as nauseous this time as I was with her."

And it was true. When I first discovered we were having another baby, I did not have nausea until around the eight-week mark. Whenever I had nausea, it was minimal. I wonder if it was because my body had gone through a pregnancy before, but I was content with not having nausea, because that was my least favorite part of the pregnancy.

"So, Karena, when's the new baby due?" Laszlo asked before he took a bite of his turkey and mashed potatoes.

"May 19th."

"Could the baby be born on Wilbur's birthday?" Uncle Art asked.

"That is possible, but I doubt it," I replied, swallowing my sweet potatoes. "Diana being born on my birthday was a happy coincidence. This baby being born on Wilbur's birthday would be a historic moment."

"Do you have any big cravings yet?" Franny asked.

"No, not yet. But I can smell the pecan pie from here." I saw my husband and my daughter giving me weird looks.

"I don't smell pie!" Diana exclaimed.

"Well, Diana, I can definitely smell that pecan pie, and it smells delicious!" I replied with a wink.

"Mommy, what are pecans?"

"Pecans are a tasty nut that tastes amazing on pie."

"Karr, why do I have a feeling that your biggest craving is going to be pickles with some sort of pie?" Wilbur asked, and I gave him a perplexed look.

"Where on earth did pickles come from?"

"When you used to live here, all you asked for were pickles," Tallulah explained. "Pickles and chocolate syrup."

"Come to think of, that does sound amazing," I replied, and Wilbur now gave me a disgusted look. "Maybe with vanilla ice cream." Everyone else pushed their plates to the center of the table. "What? I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to have food that sounds weird to all of you but sounds delicious to me."

"Pickles and ice cream?" Diana asked, and then she gave me a disgusted look, which was hilarious. "Yuck!"

"Yep, I agree with you, princess," Wilbur replied.

"Well, whenever you are ready… and whenever you have your appetite back," Carl started to say with a mumble. "Pumpkin and pecan pies are served."

Two mini Carls brought out the pies and set them in the center of the table.

"Hey, Cornelius, can you please bring me the pickles?" I requested, and, with a chuckle, Cornelius left the room.

"Mommy, you're weird!" Diana exclaimed, and Wilbur gently patted her on the shoulder.

"Diana, that was not nice," he started to explain.

"Wilbur, it's okay. You forget, weirdness runs in the family."

"Yeah, but this is our kid we're talking to," Wilbur shot back with a whisper. "Weird is a kid's term."

"Wilbur, weird means 'odd,' and that's in a bad way. Maybe, Diana, we should use the word 'quirky' instead?"

"What does quickly mean?" Diana asked.

"_Quirky _means 'odd,' but in a much nicer way," I explained. _WHACK! _I turned to my left to see Wilbur hit with a meatball.

"Uh-oh, Daddy got hit," Diana observed.

"Uncle Gaston, you've got another thing coming!" Wilbur exclaimed with a smirk and got on the table, which the mini Carls quickly cleared off.

"Uh, Mommy? What's Daddy doing?"

"Something we are not doing at home," I explained as Wilbur deflected a meatball with his right fist, and the meatball hit Uncle Art in the forehead. Another deflected meatball hit Tallulah on the hat, and the last meatball was caught by Wilbur.

"Diana, why don't you try to throw this meatball back at Uncle Gaston?" Wilbur asked with a smirk, but instead of getting on the table, Diana got off her chair, which wiped the smirk off his face. "Diana, what are you doing?"

"You'll see!" Diana replied, walking up to Uncle Gaston.

"Whatcha doing, Diana?" Uncle Gaston asked with a smile.

"This!" Diana pushed the meatball on Uncle Gaston's cheek, and the room was full of laughter and cheering.

"Well played, Diana," Uncle Gaston replied, putting the meatball in his mouth.

"Did everyone get a piece of pie?" Carl asked, and Diana raised her hand.

"May I have a piece of pie, Uncle Carl?"

"Well, of course, you may, Diana!" Carl exclaimed with a big smile. "But you need to sit down with your parents."

"Okay!" Diana ran back to her seat, and Carl gave her a small piece of pumpkin pie.

"Diana, eat your stuffing first," Wilbur reminded her before she took a bite of her pie.

"Aww!"

"Do you remember the rules back home?" I asked, and Diana nodded. "It's the same thing here at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Oh, okay." Diana ate her stuffing, and then she started eating her pumpkin pie. I took a bite of my pecan pie with whipped cream on top.

"Well, we're going to be down an opponent since Karena's pregnant," Carl explained. "Would anyone like to take her place in the chargeball tournament?"

"I'll go," Cornelius answered, volunteering to take my place.

"You play chargeball?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wilbur has challenged me a time or two," my father-in-law answered.

"Well, let's go everyone!" Carl announced, and we all made our way to Wilbur's room.

"The matchups are as follows: Wilbur is facing Laszlo, Franny is facing Tallulah, Cornelius is facing Billie, and Art is facing Bud."

Diana and I watched as the family went into the chargeball virtual worlds.

"Whoa! They disappeared!" Diana exclaimed as I let out a chuckle.

"They sure did," I replied with a smile. "And they should be back within 10 minutes."

Five minutes has passed, and Art and Bud were the first ones back. Art sat on one of the orange cushions while Grandpa Bud sat on the couch. I assumed that Uncle Art won the match. Before I knew it, Wilbur and Laszlo came back, and Wilbur took his spot next to his uncle.

"Wow! I'm not the last one back this time," Wilbur spoke up as Franny and Tallulah made it back.

"Which of you ladies won?" I asked.

"It was a tough match," Tallulah explained. "But… I did!"

"Franny, you lost the match?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm not as young as I used to be, honey," Franny replied with a smile. "But I still had fun."

Finally, Cornelius and Billie came back, and Cornelius joined his wife on the couch.

"I'm surprised to see you over here, honey," Cornelius told her.

"It was bound to happen eventually. But don't forget, Wilbur and I have faced off plenty of times in the final round."

"Here are the new matchups," Carl announced. "Art is facing Wilbur while Tallulah is facing Billie."

The four opponents went back into the chargeball game to face each other again.

"Diana, why don't you come over here and sit with me and Grandpa?" Franny suggested, and Diana went up to the couch to sit on Cornelius's lap. I had just now noticed that Cornelius had wrinkles around his eyes, along with some greying in his hair, even though it was barely noticeable. I had my little victory before the two teams came back, because I felt the baby's first kick during the match. I put a smile on my face and rubbed my small baby belly, and the baby kicked me back.

"Alrighty, the final matchup is Wilbur and Tallulah!" Carl announced as they went back in the chargeball game while Art and Billie joined us. Billie let out a gasp when she saw me.

"Did the baby kick?" Billie asked with astonishment, and I nodded my head excitedly. She put her hand on my belly and gave it a small rub, and the baby kicked her back. "This is so beautiful! Diana, come here for a moment!" Diana came on back over. "Do you want to feel the new baby move? Here, put your hand right here."

Aunt Billie directed Diana on what to do, and the baby kicked for her.

"Whoa! There's a baby in there!" Diana exclaimed, and we all chuckled as Wilbur and Tallulah made it back.

"Wow, what did I miss?" Wilbur asked.

"The baby's first kicks," I replied.

"Well, this tournament was full of surprises, but the winner is Tallulah!"

"Wilbur, you lost?" I asked with surprise, and he gave me a smile.

"Like Mom said, I still had fun. Afterall, chargeball is still my passion. I just lost my touch. That's all."

"We need to get you one of those so that you can keep playing," I suggested.

"And distract me from my job and my daughter?" Wilbur asked with a smirk.

"Well, sometimes you do need that distraction," I replied.

"No, the best distraction is a date, which I am asking you on one right now."

"Wilbur, we just ate," I replied as he started kissing me all over my face.

"Hey, we can go to the Cheesecake Factory to have dessert, just like the old times," Wilbur suggested, and I glanced back at my family.

"We'll take care of Diana," Franny promised with a smile as Diana ran back to them.

"Alright, Wilbur Robinson, it's a date," I answered, and Wilbur carried a big grin on my face. "What do you suggest we do on this date?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Glow-in-the-dark bowling on Thanksgiving Day. Wilbur, this is the best idea yet."

"I hope this isn't too much for the baby," Wilbur replied as he threw his ball toward his orange pins and bowled a strike.

"No, this is perfect!" I replied, taking a sip of my Pepsi.

"Uh, Karena, isn't that bad for the baby?"

"Wilbur, relax. It's just for tonight." I went up to grab a ball, and I threw it down the alley toward my purple pins, and I knocked down six of them, creating a split. _Balls._

"Well, a spare is doable," Wilbur encouraged me, noticing only a small hole in between two pins. I grabbed another ball, and I threw it, but I only knocked down three pins. "Good try! Just one more frame left."

"You're beating me big time, Wilbur," I replied.

"What do you mean? You're only losing by 15 points." I watched as Wilbur threw his ball and knocked down eight pins. _Not anymore. _He collected a spare and then a strike.

"Wilbur, you just gained 30 points. There is no way I'm going to beat you."

"Well, it doesn't mean you can't try," my husband replied as I threw my ball down the alley and bowled a strike. "That's a good start. Try to get two more strikes!" _I love it when he's enthusiastic. _I bowled my second ball and knocked down seven pins, and I watched my husband clap as I grabbed one more ball. I bowled again and knocked down the last three.

"You still did pretty good!" Wilbur said, giving me a hug. "Now come on, let's go to the Cheesecake Factory."

We got in the flying car and went to the Cheesecake Factory, and then I realized something.

"Wilbur, we already had dessert. Why are we heading here?"

"Well, we did just play chargeball and bowling, so we have worked some of that pie off."

"Touché," I replied as we went inside and got seated. We both ordered water and then a slice of pumpkin cheesecake for us to share.

"It has been great, getting away from it all once in a while," I told my husband, who smiled back.

"It truly has, but at the same time—"

"You miss Diana," I finished the sentence for him, and he chuckled.

"Yeah. Diana is a character, that's for sure."

"She's your daughter, Wilbur. You're a character too, remember?"

"True." Our cheesecake came and we started to eat it. "Shall we do another babymoon? Maybe, earlier?"

"Wilbur, you've got your job at TIME. When you're not doing that, you're Diana's father. Besides, we're here in Todayland right now, spending time with family. And your parents will be in Connecticut for Christmas. That's all the babymooning we'll need this time."

"Are you sure?" Wilbur asked after he swallowed his cheesecake.

"I'm sure. We needed it before Diana came, but let's face it: if we go away, then we'll just find ourselves coming back because we would get worried about our daughter getting mischievous."

"That is a good point. Do you want that last bite?"

"Nope, I'm stuffed," I answered, rubbing my baby belly. "Go ahead."

Wilbur ate the last of the cheesecake, and we went back to the house and right into bed.


	9. Karena: Boy or Girl?

**We saw the Robinson family in Todayland, and now we're seeing them in Connecticut! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**December 23, 2048 – Westport, Connecticut, USA**

Wilbur and I were at the doctor's office while Diana was in Jessi's care. Jessi had come home to Connecticut for the holidays, so she was able to take care of our daughter while we checked up on our second baby. We had decided to find out the gender of the baby this time, since we had decided to surprise ourselves the first time.

"Do you want to know straight up front or would you like a gender reveal?" the doctor asked as she rubbed the gel around my 20-week pregnant belly.

"Gender reveal," we answered at the same time, and we both laughed.

"Christmas is in two days," Wilbur explained.

"That is true," I replied.

"Now that's a Christmas present. Now, let's see how Baby Robinson is doing." The doctor moved her dobbler around my belly as Wilbur and I got a peek at our baby moving around inside me. "Baby looks very healthy. Six ounces and 10 inches long and likes to move around!"

"Just like our daughter," Wilbur chimed in with a smile as the doctor took pictures of the ultrasound and printed them out.

"Is your daughter the only child so far?" the doctor asked, and we both nodded. "How excited is she about the new baby?"

"_Very _excited," I answered. "Her eyes went wide open when she felt the baby move for the first time."

"I bet she is going to be a good big sister," the doctor replied.

"She will be," Wilbur said in agreement. "Well, we should get to New York so that we can pick up my parents from the airport."

"Alright, that sounds great. Karena, I'll see you in four weeks."

"Thank you so much," I replied as Wilbur and I walked out of the office. "Wait, how are we going to pick up your parents? There's not enough room in your car."

"Oh, yes there is!" Wilbur exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. "The two of us in front and my parents in the back. Diana's car seat is on the passenger side, so my parents should be able to fit in easily."

"Wait, Wilbur. Are you sure we should be taking the car to New York?"

"Karena, the train doesn't go to the airport, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. So, we do have to drive there." Wilbur nodded his head in response. "I'm glad Diana is not with us."

"You and me both," Wilbur replied. "I would hate for Diana to get lost in a crowd like that."

"How often do you think you'll let her to go New York someday?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not at all. At least, not by herself. Well, let's go."

We got in the car and went straight to La Guardia Airport in New York to find Wilbur's parents. There was a lot of traffic in New York City, but we managed to make it to the airport unscathed, and we found Franny and Cornelius running to us without their luggage.

"Franny! Cornelius! You made it!" I exclaimed, giving each of them a hug, and I felt a kick during my hug with my father-in-law.

"I think you're carrying Wilbur number three," Cornelius said, and I let out a laugh.

"I think you're right," I replied. "Ever since Thanksgiving, the kicking has been nonstop. At least this baby is letting me sleep."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Franny asked.

"We don't know yet!" Wilbur exclaimed with a smile on his face as he hugged his parents. "At least, not until Christmas."

"You made an appointment for Christmas Day?" Franny asked with worry.

"Oh no, no! Actually, Franny, this is for you." I handed my mother-in-law an envelope which contained the gender reveal. "We were hoping you and Cornelius can be creative with it."

"Hmm, I don't know how to do a baby reveal that doesn't involve damaging anything," Cornelius explained, cupping his chin in his right hand. "That's more up Tallulah's alley. But, if I call her, I can tell her to make something before she gets here tomorrow."

"Knowing Tallulah—"

"She'll get it done!" I finished for Wilbur.

"Karr, I swear you like finishing my—"

"Sandwiches!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Wilbur asked with a perplexed look on his face. "Are we quoting _Frozen _all of a sudden?"

"This is what happens when you watch the same movie numerous times with your daughter," I replied, chuckling. "Well, let's get in the car. When we drop you off, Wilbur's going to pick up Diana from her babysitter."

* * *

Soon enough, the five of us were gathered at the kitchen table to eat dinner. I had made them chicken and rice to respect the dinner tradition in Todayland.

"So, Karena, what do you think the baby will be?" Franny asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"Franny, it doesn't matter to me as long as the baby is healthy," I replied with a smile as I took a bite of my chicken.

"I want a sister!" Diana exclaimed with grin.

"Well, Diana, what if the baby's a boy?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, I guess that's okay," Diana replied. "What is it called if the baby is a boy?"

"It's called a brother," I answered. "But, no matter if you get a sister or a brother, I think you will be a great big sister."

"What do you say, Diana?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm gonna be a great big sister!" Diana answered proudly, and her grandparents chuckled.

"Well, alright, I like that sense of confidence," Wilbur replied with a chuckle. "I mean, what do you say when someone, like Mommy, says something nice to you?"

"Oh! Thank you!" Diana exclaimed.

"Have you thought of any names?" Cornelius asked.

"We're both still sticking with Wesley if it's a boy," I answered. "I just love the name."

"Of course, now we need help with girl's names," Wilbur replied with laughter. "Oh the irony."

"Well, we haven't used a name you liked."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth is a pretty name," Franny replied. "It's means a gift from God."

"Karena, what's your favorite girl name?" Cornelius asked.

"It's our daughter's middle name," I replied.

"Diana?" our daughter asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, your name is Diana," Wilbur replied. "Now what's the second name we gave you, the name we call you when you get in trouble?"

"Evelyn?"

"Very good!" I exclaimed.

"I take it you can't use the same middle name?" Cornelius asked.

"Well, we could, but we won't," I replied. "What's a good middle name for Elizabeth?"

"Grace is a good one," Franny replied. "But, do you want to know what name I would have given my daughter? Isabella."

"Isabella means devoted to God," Wilbur said, looking it up on his phone.

"That would be a very lengthy name," I replied. "Elizabeth Isabella Robinson."

"Now that I think about it, Elizabeth is a common name," Wilbur replied, taking a bite of his rice. "Maybe we can come up with something a little more unique?"

"Well, there's Lucille—"

"My grandma's name is Lucille." _Oops!_

"What about Monica?"

"Oh! I know!" Franny exclaimed, and we turned toward her. "What about… Amelia? As in Amelia Earhart?"

"I got it!" I exclaimed back. "Wilbur, what do you think of Amelia Elizabeth Robinson?"

"I love it!" Wilbur replied, holding my hand across the table. "What do you think, Diana? Is Amelia a good name for a sister?"

"Yeah!" Diana exclaimed. "But what's the boy's name?"

"Wesley. If you have a brother, his name will be Wesley."


	10. Wilbur: Christmas in Connecticut

WILBUR'S POV

**December 25, 2048**

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

I moaned as I was woken up by my very energetic daughter, and I turned my head to see her with a very excited expression on her face.

"Diana, give me five more minutes," I told her sleepily.

"Dad! Wake up!" I felt two small hands grab my right hand as she pulled me up.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," I replied, still wanting to go back to sleep.

"It's Christmas!" Diana exclaimed, running down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Diana! Be careful!" I yelled out, and I felt Karena stirring awake.

"What is going on?" Karena asked with a yawn.

"Our daughter is going on."

"Diana! You need to be careful!" I heard my mom yell out at her from downstairs.

"It's Christmas!" I heard Diana excitedly yell back as I got out of bed and down the stairs. Thankfully, I got down the stairs in time because I saw her running towards me, and I managed to get a hold of her.

"Daddy! It's Christmas!"

"Diana, I know you're excited that it's Christmas, but you absolutely _cannot_ run around the house like that," I sternly told her. "What if you got hurt?"

"I didn't, and I'm happy! Because it's Christmas!"

"Mom, Dad, did Diana eat any… sugar this morning?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"It was my fault," Tallulah said, emerging from behind the counter. "I made Diana a Christmas breakfast that involved a lot of mint."

"It was delicious!" Diana exclaimed.

"Alright, Diana, let's get you some milk so that you can calm down," I suggested as I carried her to her chair, and I watched Carl get the milk out of the fridge.

"Is Diana okay?" Karena asked as she walked down the stairs.

"I think Diana needed to let some of that sugar out of her little body," I explained, glancing at my daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Thankfully, she didn't get hurt."

"Can we open presents yet?" Diana asked, taking a sip of her milk.

"Finish your milk, first, and then we'll talk," I answered, and Diana quickly sipped her milk. "Whoa, Diana, slow down!" I let out a sigh and turned to Carl. "Can you please get her another glass of milk?"

"I seem to recall a certain little boy who was always very hyper every Christmas morning," Carl said with a smile.

"Really? Who?" Karena asked with a grin.

"The only other child I have ever seen in my life," Carl answered.

"Me, Karr. I was just as hyper as Diana was when I was her age," I chimed in.

"It didn't help that this was at a much bigger house," Carl replied, handing Diana her second glass of milk. "We needed one family member in every room of the house so that someone was always watching you."

"So, Wilbur, who caught you back in the glory days?" my wife asked with a smirk.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face, Mrs. Sassy-pants," I retorted. "No one caught me, but the last place I always stopped in was my bed, because I instantly fell asleep."

"Wilbur Robinson, asleep on Christmas Day?" Karena asked teasingly.

"_Anyway. _What's for breakfast? I mean, for us?"

"I made us some pancakes," Mom explained. "And you guys can put whatever you like on them. Hopefully not too much sugar."

"Nope, I'm putting the sugar in my coffee," I said, pouring myself a cup.

"Wait a minute, since when do you drink coffee?" Karena asked.

"Since I started working for TIME," I answered. "With Diana and the hard work I've had to do, coffee's great for that extra energy."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Tallulah asked, taking a seat next to Karena with her pancakes.

"Presents?" Diana asked with glee.

"Well, there's that, and then there's the gender reveal," Karena answered.

"Do you want to find out right now?" Carl asked.

"Wait, is the gender reveal a present?" Karena asked.

"Nope! It's cupcakes with a special cream in them!" Tallulah answered enthusiastically.

"Let's do the presents first, then," I answered, and we all gathered in the living room.

"Hold on! I want to start a new tradition!" Karena grabbed a remote and turned on the television, I'm guessing to turn on a Christmas movie.

"What are we watching, Mommy?" Diana asked, putting her right index finger on her chin.

"We are going to watch the Muppets version of _A Christmas Carol_," Karena answered. "My daddy and I did this every year on Christmas before I met your daddy."

"That's so sweet!" Mom replied.

"Daddy, what's a tranition?" Diana asked me, and I chuckled at her mispronunciation.

"_Tradition_, Diana, is something we do for special events," I explained. "Eating dinner at the dinner table is a tradition we do every night."

"Wilbur, what did you and your family do for Christmas traditions?" Karena asked.

"Karr, you've celebrated Christmas with us for 8 years before we moved here," I flatly replied. "You know some of these traditions."

"But, what's a special tradition you remember doing before we met?"

"Well, let's see…"

**FLASHBACK: December 25, 2029 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

I was so excited that today was Christmas Day that I kept screaming, "It's CHRISTMAS!" at the top of my lungs all around the house, despite my mom telling me to be careful and to be quiet. But then, I stopped in the middle of my tracks, for a heavenly smell filled the air. I traced the smell to my grandma's kitchen, and I found my grandma taking some cookies out of the oven.

"Well, hey there, Wilbur!" Grandma Lucille exclaimed with a big smile. "What are you doing?"

"Grandma, are you making cookies?" I asked.

"Yes, I am! Would you like one?" I nodded my head eagerly as she gave me a plain cookie. I almost put it in my mouth when… "Oh wait! I forgot the icing!"

Grandma Lucille snatched the cookie away from me and put white frosting on the cookie, and she gave it back to me. I gave her a big grin after the first bite.

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed with my mouth full.

"Thank you, Wilbur, but you need to swallow your food before you talk."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, swallowing the cookie. "May I have another cookie?"

"You can, but there's a catch."

"What?"

"You have to make it." I gave my grandma a sad look. "Come on over here! It's as easy as pie!" With some hesitation, I walked over to the other side of the counter, and she helped me up on to the stool.

"First, we'll need two and three-fourths cups of flour," Grandma Lucille explained, giving me the flour and the measuring cups. "The biggest one measures one cup, and you'll need two of these." I started to dig the cup in the bag. "Oops! Hold on, Wilbur. You need an apron!" I stopped to have her put a small apron on me and tied it around my neck and my waist. "There we go! Now you can put the flour in the bowl."

"One and two," I said, carefully dumping the flour in the bowl.

"And now this is the three-fourths cup. You only need one of these." I did as my grandma instructed and waited for the next step. Grandma Lucille switched out the flour with a box with an arm on it and a small spoon. "Next, you'll need one teaspoon of baking soda. This spoon measures one teaspoon, which is how much of this baking soda you will need to add to the flour."

I did as she instructed, and then she switched those out with another small spoon and another ingredient.

"Now you need one-half teaspoon of baking powder, and then you get to mix them together using this fork. Like this." I watched my grandma mix the three ingredients together, and I was in awe.

"You're good at this, Grandma!" I exclaimed, and she let out a chuckle.

"Now, I have already put two softened sticks of butter in this bowl, and you get to add one and a half cups of white sugar."

"I know! I use the biggest cup, and… what else do I use?"

"The half cup," Grandma Lucille answered, and I did what she told me. "Now, I'm going to beat this up, and while I beat the butter and sugar, you get to add one egg and one teaspoon of vanilla extract."

"Grandma, how do you beat up butter and sugar?" I asked with confusion. "Do you use your fists?"

"Oh goodness, no!" Grandma answered with a chuckle. "I use this device. Now, go ahead and add the egg."

The device was loud, but I carefully added the egg that was already set aside, and then I carefully measured one teaspoon of vanilla extract and added that to the mix. Grandma Lucille eventually finished mixing the four ingredients and told me to add the dry ingredients.

"We stir all of this up with this wooden spoon," Grandma Lucille explained, demonstrated it to me, and then placed the bowl down and handed the spoon for me to try stirring it.

"Now we make little balls with this dough…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Our cookies turned out really well," I explained, finishing the story. "I enjoyed making cookies so much that I stopped by her kitchen every year on Christmas Day and helped her make cookies, even after we first met."

"That is the sweetest story I have ever heard," Karena said with a smile on her face.

"What Wilbur didn't know was that I heard his voice from outside the kitchen," Mom chimed in. "So, I waltzed into the kitchen to see what he was doing. And I found him helping Grandma Lucille make cookies. It was one of the sweetest things he has ever done back home. I didn't want to bother them, so I let them be."

We decided to let Diana open her presents first since she was the youngest. She seemed disappointed when she got clothes, but she was excited to get new coloring books and crayons to go with them. I was the next one to open presents, and my favorite present was a pocket watch from my dad to go with the suits I wear to work. Karena took her turn, and her favorite present was a snow globe with the three of us in it. Carl didn't usually get presents, so Tallulah took her turn and opened her present from Karena.

"Karena, did you actually make this?" she asked, holding up a soft, periwinkle-colored dress.

"Yes, I did," my wife answered with a smile. "Staying home alone with Diana was driving me crazy during the summer, so I gave knitting a shot. Grandma Lucille inspired me."

"Let me try it on!" Tallulah exclaimed as she left the living room and into the bathroom.

"Well, I might as well open mine," Dad said as he opened his present from me and the family. "A family portrait."

"Diana made the frame," Karena said. "Making photo frames is one of Diana's favorite things to do."

"Maybe you can turn that into a hobby, Diana," Dad suggested with a smile. "It's very nice. Thank you very much."

"That's actually not a bad idea," I chimed in. "And make some money off of it? What do you think Diana?"

"How do you make money?" Diana asked.

"Well, you could go to work like me," I explained. "Or you could turn something you really like and make that your job. We'll talk more about that later, alright? Right now, Grandma needs to open her gift."

"Karena, how often did you practice?" I heard Tallulah ask as she came in the door with her new dress, which fit her perfectly.

"A lot. I practiced at school, I practiced while I watched Diana, and I practiced in bed."

"And I've watched her practice," I chimed in. "But she didn't tell me that the dress was for you!"

"Surprise!" Karena exclaimed in a singsong voice.

"I absolutely love the color!" Tallulah replied, beaming and twirling around. "It hugs my curves and the color is just perfect. Thank you, Karena! Maybe you could open a dress shop here!"

"Yeah, no. I'll stick to making dresses for you, Diana, and the new baby."

"Aww, what is this?" Mom asked as she held up a macaroni necklace.

"I made it!" Diana exclaimed with a big grin.

"It's very beautiful, Diana. Thank you! May I put it on?"

"No! Let me put it on you!" Diana walked over to her grandma, and she placed the necklace around her grandma's neck. "There! All beautiful!"

"Alright, now for the biggest Christmas present of all!" Tallulah announced as Carl walked in with the cupcakes.

"Wilbur and Karena, you each take one," Carl explained. "And then the rest of us will eat a cupcake."

We each took a cupcake, and we took a bite. I could tell Karena enjoyed the cupcake because she had her eyes closed and was smiling as she chewed. I enjoyed the cupcake myself, though I was not as enthusiastic as my wife. I glanced at the cupcake and noticed that the cream was blue.

"Karena, look!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the cream. Karena gasped after she swallowed the cupcake.

"It's a BOY!" Karena yelled out, and everyone in the room cheered… that is, everyone except for Diana. I walked up to her and kneeled to her eye level with a smile.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We might have another baby in the future, and it might be a girl next time. Keep your head held high, princess."

"Merry Christmas, Wesley," Karena said to her baby bump. "Daddy and I are so very excited to see you in less than five months."


	11. Wilbur: Breakfast in Bed

**Sorry for the late update! I was doing some spring cleaning at work. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**February 2, 2049**

I walked to Diana's room and shook her shoulder, waking her up.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Diana asked, and I gave her a smile.

"Shh, don't worry. Nothing is wrong. Now, don't tell Mommy, but I'm cooking up some breakfast for both of you. Can you do me a favor and get into bed with Mommy?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"But don't rub Mommy's tummy, alright? Otherwise, your brother will respond to you and wake her up in the process."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Come on, let's get you to bed with Mommy."

I took her hand and guided her to our bedroom, and I helped her get into the bed. Then, I went down the stairs and started cooking breakfast. Diana's favorite breakfast was easy: it was Frosted Flakes with chocolate milk. For Karena, I had to remember her crazy cravings this time since she was pregnant with our unborn son. Thankfully, she barely had any nausea so far, so I knew she would keep the food down.

"Daddy?"

I jumped when I heard Diana's small voice at the stairs.

"Diana, what are you doing?" I asked with surprise.

"Can I help?"

"Diana, that is very sweet of you, but this is a surprise."

"I know! It's a surprise for Mommy!" I let out a chuckle before I walked over to her and kneeled to her eye level.

"Diana, do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?" _She must have learned that in school._

"Yes, it's Tuesday, but it's a special day. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"It's Mommy's birthday." Diana let out a gasp and jumped up and down in excitement.

"I wanna help! I wanna help!"

"Whoa there Diana, calm down!" I exclaimed in a moderately-toned voice. "You'll wake Mommy up. But guess who else has a birthday today?"

"Me?" Diana asked, pointing her thumb to her chest.

"That's right. I'm making something special for you too, but you need to get back in bed, alright?"

"Daddy, may I please help?"

"No, Diana you may not."

"Please? I weally want to help."

"_Really, _Diana. It starts with an R, as in argh!"

"Pirates make that sound!"

"That's right—wait a minute. Who told you about pirates?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The boys at school. But can I help? Please, please, please? I promise I'll be good!" I let out a sigh before I answered her.

"I can see there's no convincing you otherwise. You can help, but you have to be quiet, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I pwomise."

"Diana, we need to work on your R's. That's _promise. _But come on, I'll show you what you can do."

I finally got everything set up to make Karena's breakfast, which was going to be chocolate pancakes with Andes Mints. I put the ingredients in the bowl to make the batter and I mixed everything together.

"Alright Diana, you are going to gently pour some batter into this pan. But only pour a little bit."

I watched nervously as Diana slowly tipped the bowl over and let the pancake batter fall for just a little bit.

"Alright Diana, that's enough." I watched as Diana set the bowl down. "Now we wait for a little bit and then we'll flip the pancake." We did the same thing for the other two pancakes. "Now, we add just a little bit of the chocolate mints. We're going to put our hand in the bag and grab a small handful. We'll put that handful of mints on top of the pancakes." Diana did as she was told, and I was amazed at the detail at the placement of the mints.

"Next, we'll put some pickles on the pancakes—"

"Yuck!" Diana exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree with that one. But Mommy likes it, so that's what we're going to do."

The two of us placed some pickles on the pancakes, and then I told Diana to get the chocolate syrup. We drizzled that on the pancakes.

"Now, last but not least, we need to pour Mommy a glass of water," I explained, grabbing a small glass.

"What about orange juice?" Diana asked.

"If you want orange juice, you can have orange juice," I answered as Diana walked up to the refrigerator and put some water in the glass. "But Mommy doesn't like orange juice. Now, how do you feel about bringing this tray up the stairs? Can you do it?"

"It's a little heavy," Diana answered.

"No worries! I can carry it. But, thank you for your help. Do you wanna wake up Mommy?"

Diana instantly started yelling her name as she went up the stairs while I stayed behind to make another tray for Diana. I got out a bowl, poured some Frosted Flakes, and then poured chocolate milk over it. I also poured a glass of orange juice, and then I went up the stairs with the two trays, hoping that I would not drop either one. Diana was right about Karena's breakfast: it was on the heavy side. But, I made it up the stairs, and I saw Diana walking towards me.

"Let me help you!" Diana said, taking her mother's tray.

"Thank you very much, princess," I replied as I followed her into our room.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" Diana exclaimed as she handed Karena the tray.

"Breakfast in bed?" Karena asked, letting out a gasp and then smiling. "Diana, did you do this all by yourself?"

"Nope! Daddy helped me."

"Actually, Diana helped me," I explained with a smile. "I was hoping to surprise both of you, but Diana really wanted to help."

"So what's in the bowl?" Karena asked.

"That would be Diana's birthday breakfast," I replied. "But, she has to get in bed and sit up patiently before she can get it."

Diana got in the bed as she was told, and then displayed a big grin.

"Happy birthday, Diana."

"Thanks, Daddy! Wow! Frosted Flakes with chocolate milk!"

"Wilbur, whose cravings are worse? Mine or Diana's?"

"Uh, yours," I replied. "Why?"

"Frosted Flakes with chocolate milk?" Karena asked with a disgusted look.

"It's delicious!" Diana said with her mouth full.

"So, it's only Tuesday," Karena said. "Any special plans for the two of us?"

"Well, Diana, things are going to go a little differently today since it's your birthday," I explained, still smiling. "Would you like to know what I do at work?"

"What do you do at work?" Diana asked.

"Well, sometimes, I just sit in my office and read history books. And in other times, I take a time machine to the past and try to solve a crime."

"What's a time machine?"

"A time machine is… well, it's like a car, but instead of driving on a road, you drive through space and time to either the past or the future. It's more fun going to the past than it is going to the future."

"What's a future?"

"The future is like a story God is writing about what you will be when you grow up," Karena explained. _Thank you, Karr!_

"Do I get to be a princess?" Diana asked, and we both chuckled.

"Well, we're not sure about that," I replied. "Right now, it is your birthday. How old are you?"

"I'm tree!"

"_Three_," Karena corrected, showing Diana how to place her tongue in between her teeth to pronounce the number.

"And, it's your birthday, so you gain a year. How old are you now?"

"Four?"

"That's right! You're four!" I exclaimed, holding up four fingers, and Diana copied me by holding up the same number of fingers. "You can tell people that you are four. But anyway, Diana, you will not be going to preschool today, because who wants to learn something new on your birthday?"

"I do!" Diana replied.

"Oh? You really like school, huh?" I asked, and my daughter nodded her head. "Because I was thinking that instead of going to school, you could come to work with me and watch. And then, you and Mommy can do something special for dinner when we get back?"

"Can I go, Mommy? Can I?" Diana was on her knees with her hands clasped together with a pleading look on her face.

"Honey, we had this all planned out," Karena explained. "Of course, you can go. But, remember to do what Daddy says, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!"

* * *

"Hello, Wilbur!" Amy exclaimed as we walked into TIME headquarters. "Diana, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Miss Amy!" Diana replied.

"Wilbur, you got here just in time, because the timeline in Chicago changed."

"What happened in Chicago?" I asked with perplexed look.

"Have you ever heard of the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I heard Al Capone had something to do with the murder," I answered.

"Well, add one more victim to that list. Al Capone himself. Things are worse in Chicago now than what they are supposed to be."

"WHAT?! I'm on it. Come on, Diana."

"Wilbur, are you sure you want to take Diana with you?" Amy asked with a concerned look on her face. "A place like that—"

"Amy, if I was a detective, that would be a different story," I explained. "I intend to keep Diana close to me throughout this whole ordeal." I paused and kneeled to Diana's eye level. "Well, Diana, I guess you'll get your first experience in the time machine today."

"Yay!"

"Let's go." I took Diana's hand and greeted the team.

"Aww, Wilbur, is this your daughter?" Zara asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, this is my daughter Diana. She just turned four today."

"Happy birthday, Diana!" the team yelled in excitement.

"Thank you," Diana replied, shying herself behind my left leg.

"Don't be shy, Diana, these are my teammates." Each of my teammates waved as I introduced Diana to them, and then we went in the time machine to Chicago in 1929.


	12. Wilbur: St Valentine's Day Massacre

**Another adventure for Wilbur! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Diana and Chris.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**February 14, 1929 – Chicago, Illinois, USA**

"This doesn't make sense at all," I said to myself, reading the notorious Al Capone's history.

"What, Daddy?" Diana asked, standing on her chair and peeking over my shoulder.

"So I have two sets of databases: I have the database from the original timeline, and the database from the alternate timeline," I explained. "My job is to figure out what has happened in the original timeline in order to restore the correct timeline. Today, Al Capone is supposed to be in Florida, not Chicago."

"Florida? Where's that?"

"It's where Disney World is at," I explained. "It's in the south. So the question is, how did Capone end up in Chicago and not in Florida? Someone interfered with Capone's plans." My phone started to ring, and I answered it. "Agent Robinson speaking."

"_Wilbur, it's Grace_," the team coroner said on the other line. "_Have you found out anything about Capone that I should know about_?"

"Yeah, a big one," I answered. "Al Capone was supposed to be in Florida today, not Chicago. Someone really damaged the timestream this time."

"_That would explain why his pneumonia had gotten so much worse_!" Grace exclaimed.

"Capone had pneumonia? Well that would explain why he should have been in Florida. But he wasn't. What was his cause of death, Grace?"

"_The same cause of death as the other seven victims: a Thompson machine gun_."

"So Capone died in cold blood," I replied, putting on a stern face.

"_Well, his body did, but Capone certainly didn't. He had carried a handgun. After all, this is Chicago."_

"That is true. Oh, hold on a moment." I paused to read more about why Al Capone was supposed to be in Florida. "I'm on the FBI's website, who has a page on Capone. Capone was supposed to be confined in bed in his home in Miami from January 13th to February 23rd due to the pneumonia. So someone did something in January that made him stay."

"_Well, I have the answers that I need. Thank you, Wilbur."_

Grace hung up, and I continued reading.

"So, why would Capone be blamed for something he wasn't even a part of?"

"Daddy, who is Capone?" Diana asked.

"Al Capone was a gang leader," I explained.

"Did his gang kill him?" Diana asked.

"I don't think so, Diana. But, the gang was supposedly responsible for disguising themselves as police officers to carry out the massacre. Their rival gang was an Irish mob, whose leader just missed the massacre by minutes."

"Wilbur!" Diana and I looked up to see Jack walking in.

"Hi Mister Jack!" Diana said with a wave.

"Hey there, Diana," Jack replied. "Wilbur, I got something for you to take a look at."

Jack handed me a document, I thanked him, and I let him get back to investigating the crime.

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"That is up to us to find out," I replied, and I started studying the document, and I immediately got shocked. "Oh my lord…"

"What is it, Daddy?" I ignored Diana as I ran the document through the machine. The document was fresh, but the question was, how did Jack and Zara find it?

"Jack, Zara, get in here," I said, paging them over the commlink. "I got something important."

Within half an hour, the two agents rushed into my office.

"Alright, Wilbur, what did you find on the document?" Jack asked.

"Well, we officially have the man who is behind the plotting," I said, putting on a stern face. "Al Capone planned the whole thing. He planned the St. Valentine's Day Massacre in order to become _the _mob boss in all of Chicago. This is what the gang war has evolved into. The intended victim was Moran, the Irish mob boss."

"But do you know who killed Capone?" Zara asked.

"No, I do not. But, I can tell you that the document is a forgery."

"What?!" Jack asked.

"Yep, I'm as shocked as you are, both about what's on the document and the forgery. I'm not sure that Al Capone actually wrote down his execution plan. But, whoever made this document must have studied his handwriting very carefully."

"We caught someone who looked exactly like Capone," Jack explained.

"But is he a relative of Capone or just someone disguised to look like him?" I asked. "After all, someone did travel through time and disrupted Chicago's timeline. This time-traveler could easily disguise himself as Capone. Is there any way you can bring him in? I would like to talk to him myself."

"Wilbur, are you sure you want to do this?" Zara asked.

"What am I, a 13-year-old? I've interrogated people before, Zara. I can handle this. But I need someone to watch Diana."

"I'll take care of that," Zara volunteered. "You go see what you can find of our imposter."

* * *

"So, you're the infamous Al Capone," I said to our suspect as he walked in. I remembered from Jack's notes that this man was Chris Moran, a descendant of the Irish mob boss.

"I suppose I am," 'Capone' answered.

"Do you promise to tell me the truth and only the truth?"

"I've got nothing to hide."

"I have this document here that gives out information about the planned shootings," I explained, putting the document on the table. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Yes it does."

"Would you care to explain what this document is about?"

"Why should I tell you? You've probably read it already."

"But tell me, why did you write your planning down on a piece of paper? Surely, a notorious gang boss such as yourself would never tell anybody about your plans on getting rid of your enemies?"

"I wrote it down for my assassins in case they forgot," 'Capone' explained.

"Al Capone, surely your assassins are smarter than they look. You know, this makes you a plausible suspect in this massacre."

"So they capture me and put me in jail. With the money I have, I'll be out in no time."

"Oh I'm sure of that, _Chris._"

"Excuse me? My name is not Chris."

"Christopher Moran, descendant of Al Capone's rival George Moran, who was supposed to be the intended victim of the massacre. What all have you studied of Capone, Chris? Only his handwriting, his fashion, and his voice? Or did you study his entire life?"

"Capone was a crazy gangster!" Chris exclaimed in anger. "He wanted everything for himself! He wanted control of Chicago and wanted to be the most known gangster in the world!"

"So what became of your ancestor?" I asked, cupping my chin in my left hand.

"He died of petty crimes in a prison in Kansas," Chris explained.

"Chris, you ancestor outlived Capone. Was there any need to travel back in time, stall Capone in Chicago, and kill him the same day as the St. Valentine's Day Massacre?"

"With Capone in control of Chicago, he would have driven Chicago to dust!" Chris explained angrily.

"Mr. Moran, you clearly did not know Al Capone's life as my fellow agents believe. The real Al Capone wanted to get away from Chicago after the St. Valentine's Day Massacre. But you killing him not only changed the outcome of your ancestors, but Chicago is in a worse state now than it was before you interfered. Thousands of people back in 2049 are dying because of your actions. We're going to place you in a holding cell in our time machine, and then we're going to go back in time to January and arrest you there."

* * *

**January 12, 1929 – Chicago, Illinois, USA**

"Jack, I should go with you. I'm part Italian. With the right accent, I can convince Capone to travel to Miami to heal from his pneumonia and correct the timeline."

"Wait, you're part Italian?" Jack asked with doubt in his voice. "You don't sound Italian."

"Hello? Black hair? Brown eyes?" I pointed to my black cowlick. "Just give me a little time to work on the accent."

"What are you going to say? Mamma Mia?"

"Mamma Mia!" I exclaimed in the best Italian accent I could come up with.

"You really can pull it off," Jack replied in awe. "The question is, what are we going to tell Capone?"

"Watch me," I replied in my normal voice as we got out of the time machine disguised as Capone's gangsters. I performed a series of knocks that spoke Capone's code, and he let us in.

"What do you want? Money?" Capone asked as he sat back down and then let out a bad cough.

"Signore Capone, you cannot stay here with your terrible cough," I explained in my Italian accent. "You need to go to your house in Miami. The warm sun will surely help you."

"Who was it that told me I needed to stay here?" Capone asked in confusion. "One of you told me I had urgent matters to attend to in regard to my enemies."

"Oh, that guy? Heh!" I exclaimed in my Italian accent. "He was an imposter! He wanted you dead, I hear!"

"Come on, fellas. That's ridiculous!" Capone exclaimed. "The only man who would want me dead is Bugs Moran!"

"Please, signore, go home in Miami. You will feel much better there, and I can assure you, no one will want you dead there."

"That is true. The doctor ordered me to go to Miami anyway. Here." Capone paused as he handed Jack and me a bag full of money. "Take this."

"Perdonami, signore, but we cannot take this. It is too much."

"I've never met a loyal man who refused money," Capone said with a perplexed expression. "I like that. Happy trails, you two."

Jack and I left Capone's lair and blew a sigh of relief.

"You were incredible in there, Wilbur!" Jack exclaimed with a smile as we got back in the time machine. "Why don't you come with us often?"

"Because I'm needed to help you crack the case open from behind history books," I answered with a smirk as Zara came in with Chris in handcuffs.

"Ah, great. Chris is here," Jack said. "Now we can go home and get out of this godforsaken city."


	13. Karena: Happy Birthday to Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Diana.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**Westport, Connecticut, USA**

I was one day shy of being 26 weeks pregnant, but that didn't stop me from enjoying my day. In fact, my baby boy has been moving inside my belly all day, and I kept telling him that I appreciated all of his moves because it was my birthday. Carrying him is the second best birthday present I've ever had; my first best present was holding Diana in my arms for the first time on my 26th birthday. But, all I know is that my son is healthy and growing, he is about 15 ounces in weight, and he can see light. My baby belly, once again, looks like a soccer ball as I wear a red polka-dot maternity dress over white leggings.

I had just gotten out of school, and I was waiting at the train station for Wilbur and Diana to arrive from TIME headquarters. I wondered how Diana did there, and I hoped that she had behaved. Before I knew it, the train had arrived, and I saw Diana running towards me. I started to kneel down to hug my daughter, but life had other plans: I fell on my buttocks instead.

"Hi, Mommy!" Diana exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hi, Diana! Your baby brother is knocking me down to the ground all of a sudden." I looked up to see my husband chuckling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I forgot that my gravity shifts when the baby grows inside me and I'm now sitting on the ground. Can you help me up?"

Wilbur held out his hand, and I took it. It took Wilbur more strength than normal to pull me up because he was not pulling one body, but two.

"How was work? Did Diana behave?"

"Diana was very curious and was watching me the whole time," Wilbur explained with a smile on his handsome face. "So, the good news is that she did not get into any mischief. But, she also got a little adventure."

"Ooh, where did you go, Diana?" I asked with curiosity.

"Chicago!" Diana exclaimed.

"Chicago, huh? Do you know what state Chicago is in?"

"Uh, I don't know," Diana answered with a shrug.

"That's alright. You'll learn more about where cities are at later. Meanwhile, I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Diana asked with eagerness.

"I know you told me that you wanted to go dancing, so I signed you up for a ballet class!"

"Ooh, ballet," Wilbur replied. "Are you excited?"

"Yeeah!" Diana exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"So, what are you going to be doing?" I asked my husband as we got in the car.

"Well, I have nothing to do until our date," Wilbur explained. "So, I might as well go with you both."

* * *

Wilbur and I sat down on chairs while we watched our daughter have her first ballet lesson with some other girls. I watched Diana learn the five basic positions of ballet, first with her feet and then with her arms. Diana learned how to put her heels together with her toes pointed outward for her first position. For the second position, she had to spread her legs hip-width apart with her toes still pointed. Diana seemed to struggle with this position, but her teacher guided her to stand up tall and to breathe in a little bit. Since then, Diana had little to no trouble learning the last three leg positions.

Diana had brought her right foot in front of her left with her right heel touching her left instep. For the fourth position, she had to simply move her front foot forward and then crossing the leg over so that her right foot was right in front of her left. Finally, she brought the front foot in, with the heel touching her left toes.

"Very good. Let's go through it once more," her teacher recommended and most of the girls followed her lead. "First, second, third, open, crossed, fifth." I saw that Diana had some trouble adjusting. "It's alright if you don't get it right the first time. You have the entire week to practice before the next class. Now, let's learn the arm positions."

Diana had an easier time learning the arm positions. First, she held out her arms in front of her in an oval position. Then, she spread her arms out, and her teacher had guided her to bring her legs to second to position to help. For the third position, she kept her left arm where it was and moved her right arm to first position. Then, she brought her right arm to the side of her head for the open position, and she brought her left arm forward for the closed position. Finally, she brought her left arm to her head for the fifth position. Diana had no trouble repeating the arm positions back to the teacher. Before we knew it, class was over, and Wilbur and I dropped our daughter off at Amy's.

Wilbur had taken me to the Cheesecake Factory in New York City for my birthday and boy, did we have a view of the city! Wilbur must have explored the city a few times if he had managed to get a table like this.

"When do you explore the city, exactly?" I asked. "Do you do it after work?"

"Sometimes, yes, I'll explore the city after work," my husband answered. "Other times, I'll spend my lunch break somewhere in the city. Amy gave me a head start in exploring the city, but then I decided to venture on my own. Sometimes I'll go with a teammate. Jack is actually a terrific tour guide! I would not be surprised if he decides to do that when he retires."

"Who's Jack again?" I asked.

"Jack is one of the detectives," Wilbur explained. "He's from your neck of the woods, in fact. He's from Los Angeles, too."

"Really?" I replied with surprise in my voice. "Jack is from Los Angeles, Amy and Russell are from Pacific Bay, which is close to Los Angeles. Small world. How much older is Jack, though?"

"Old. He's in his sixties. Our profiler is older and is ready to retire."

"How old is the profiler?" I asked. "It's not Russell, is it?"

"Oh no! Although, Russell is a private consultant now after Jessi graduated high school."

"Ah, he's back to profiling again, huh?"

"Yeah, he is. He missed it a lot. But, he explained to me that he didn't apply to TIME because his boss would be his wife. He thought it would distract Amy from her work. So, yeah. He's a private profiler now."

"You know, have you heard from Lilly?" I asked, remembering a friend who also lived in New York and recently graduated with her master's degree. "I know she went into forensic psychology, but maybe this is up her alley?"

"No, I don't think so," Wilbur replied. "I think Lilly was wanting to go into counseling for victims and offenders."

"Well, I suggested Marina to Lilly, so maybe Lilly can serve as an apprentice?"

"We'd have to talk to both Marina and Lilly about it, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Wilbur chuckled as he took a bite of his pasta. "You know, I wonder how Justine's doing too."

"I have heard that Justine is married and is expecting a baby," I answered as I rubbed my belly.

"Really? Did she go back to Oklahoma?"

"Oh no! She met her husband at school and married right out of college. She's still in Todayland."

"She must have liked it so much she decided to stay," Wilbur replied, and I chuckled.

"Just like I did when I met you," I replied with reminiscence. "I'm surprised you don't remember her wedding."

"Wait, when did she get married exactly?" Wilbur asked, putting his hand on his forehead.

"She got married in July of 2046," I answered.

"Yep, I remember now. We went to Oklahoma for the wedding and had dropped Diana off at Russell and Amy's. I swear, heading to that wedding made me think of the sweetheart dances that the American West would hold."

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking!" I exclaimed. "Justine was a beautiful bride, though."

"Yes, she was. Jonathan is a very lucky man. Hey, how's your dad doing?"

"Well, I wish I could see him again. I haven't seen him since Diana's first Christmas."

"Karena, that was back in 2045. You're saying you haven't seen him since?"

"No, but I've talked with him on the phone. Although it's been a while since he called."

"Why not call him when we get back?" Wilbur asked, finishing up his pasta.

"I think that's a good idea," I replied with a smile. "Well, I'm ready to go."

"We're not getting cheesecake?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wilbur, I know you made a cake at the house. I'll eat the cake there."

* * *

I paced back and forth around the bedroom trying to get a hold of my dad on his cell phone, but I was getting worried.

"Karena, why don't you sit down?" Wilbur suggested, patting the bed. "You've been pacing for 30 minutes now."

"Wilbur, my dad's not answering his phone. That's not like him. I'm going to keep calling until I get an answer."

"_Hello?" _I heard a woman's voice on the other line.

"Um, hello? Am I calling the right number? I'm trying to reach my father."

"_Are you related to Jonathan Edwards, miss_?" A gut feeling in my stomach told me something was wrong.

"I'm his daughter, Karena Edwards Robinson. Is everything alright?"

"_I'm Jonathan's nurse. I'm afraid he has suffered a heart attack_."

I dropped the phone and instantly started to cry while falling on my knees.

"Karena? What happened?" Wilbur got out of the bed and started to comfort me.

"My dad had a heart attack!" I wailed as Wilbur held me tighter. Wilbur picked up my phone and started to talk into it.

"Ma'am, this is Karena's husband, Wilbur. How is he?" There was a long pause before Wilbur spoke again. "Alright, we'll be on our way."

"We're heading to Los Angeles? Now?"

"Yes, your dad's in critical condition," Wilbur explained. "I'll wake up Diana and drop her off at Amy's."

I was still in shock at hearing the news about my dad. _He's only 76 years old. There's no way he had a heart attack! I don't want him to leave. Not now._

"Karr, are you ready to go?" Wilbur came in and paused when he saw me still sitting on the floor in my nightgown. "Karr, come on, let me help you."

"Wilbur, I could care less if I'm in a nightgown right now," I replied, still having tears in my eyes, and Wilbur continued to hold me tight.


	14. Karena: One Last Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Criminal Case," or "TMNT," I only own Karena, Diana, and Jonathan.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**February 3, 2049 – Los Angeles, California, USA**

Wilbur and I sat in my dad's hospital room all day after we arrived at the airport. I had summoned a taxi to take us to the hospital and remain at my dad's side. When we had reached the hospital, my dad's heart was still beating, but it was very weak. I had tried my hardest not to cry with the hopes that my dad was still alive and his heart was still beating.

"Karena, look," Wilbur said, tapping me on the shoulder, and I found my father awake and glancing at me.

"Karena?"

"Dad." I slowly got up, and rushed over to my dad, who slowly got up to hug me back. "I was so worried about you!"

"Karena, you don't need to worry about me anymore," Dad said, putting his right hand on my cheek.

"Dad, don't say that! You're still here and alive. Let me help you."

"Karena, my heart has weakened, and God is calling me home."

"Dad, no—"

"I asked him to keep me here until I got the chance to say good-bye to you."

"I wish I knew so that I could take Diana here to see you," I replied. "Hold on, let me get her on the phone."

I stepped away so that Wilbur can say a few words to my dad while I called Diana on Russell's phone through FaceTime.

"Hey, Karena," Russell answered with a smile. "How's your dad?"

"Not good, Russell," I answered. "That's why I'm calling you. Actually, can you get Diana on the phone? My dad's requesting to see her."

"Sure. Give me a minute. Diana! I have your mom on the phone!" A minute passed, and I saw my daughter on the phone.

"Hi, Mommy!" Diana exclaimed, waving at me with a big smile on her face. _That smile just made my day. _

"Hi, sweetie. I have someone here who wants to see you." I paused as I walked over to my dad. "Diana, this is Grandpa Edwards. He is my daddy."

"Diana! Let me take a look at you," Dad said as we watched Diana back up and twirl around. "You dance just like your mom. You've got her spirit."

"Guess what, Grandpa? I'm having a baby brother!"

"Are you?" Dad asked with a smile on his face, and he turned to me. "How far along are you?"

"I'm 26 weeks. Baby boy will be here in May."

"May I feel him?" Dad asked, and I gave my consent, placing his hand on my baby belly, and my son kicked him back. "Karena, don't weep because I'm gone. Weep tears of joy because I'm going home at last. Wilbur, take care of Karena and the kids. Be that rock that Diana and her brother—"

"Wesley," I told him.

"Wilbur, be the rock that Diana and Wesley will stand on. They will rely on you for all their days. And please, take care of my precious daughter."

"Yes, sir."

"I love you all," Dad said, and he took his last breath as tears started to come to my eyes. Wilbur took my phone and said good-bye to our daughter before hanging up. Wilbur held me tight on his chest as he also shed some tears.

* * *

**February 7, 2049**

We were all gathered in the cemetery in the same place my mother was buried all those years ago, and now my dad was joining her. Russell and Diana joined us, as he believed that Diana had every right to say good-bye to her grandfather. The Turtles and Lilly were here with us as well, for they had also known my dad. And lastly, some of Wilbur's family was here to pay their respects and to comfort us as my dad went home to be with the Lord.

My dad's casket was already lowered six feet in the ground, but it was yet to be covered with earth. All of us threw white lilies and white roses to pay our respects to him. As I was the last living relative, it was supposed to be my duty to bury my father. However, I was already far along in my pregnancy, so Wilbur took that responsibility.

As Wilbur tearfully took the first dig of earth, Diana walked by him and put her hands on the shovel.

"Diana, you need to move out of the way," Wilbur told her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Daddy, let me help you," Diana replied, and Wilbur guided her to get on the other side of him so that they could work together to bury my father. I joined the two, and the three of us dug up the dirt and tossed it onto the casket. When that was done, almost everyone left the cemetery, except for me, Wilbur, Diana, and Russell.

"What's the plan?" Russell asked as we turned to face him.

"My parents have offered us to stay at their place in Todayland," Wilbur explained. "So we'll head there."

"I have a better idea. Pacific Bay is closer than Todayland is, and so I called my dad."

"Your dad is still alive?" I asked in awe.

"My dad's healthier than he looks," Russell explained. "He's 88 and still kicking. Karena, you've reminded me to take every opportunity I have to see my dad, so I called him and asked if I could stay at his place for a few days. As you three are grieving, he wanted me to tell you that you are more than welcome to stay the night with us."

"Are you sure?" Wilbur asked. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"I promise, you're not imposing. After all, my dad is 88. The more people there is, the merrier he is."

"Well, when you put it that way, sure. We'll stay at your dad's for the night. Thank you so much."

"I'll text you the address," Russell replied, taking out his phone and typing in the address. "Then, I'll let my dad know you've accepted his offer. He'll be expecting you."

"Thanks, Russell. Come on, Diana."

"Wilbur, I'm going to stay here for a few minutes," I told him, still glancing at my father's grave and I felt the footsteps get quieter and quieter.

"Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't visit you more often. It is very difficult for me because I moved 20 years into the future to be with my family. My heart was elated when I found you were still alive and working here in Los Angeles, and my heart was even more elated when you walked me down the aisle to give me away to my husband. I cried when we had our dance at the wedding, and my heart was ecstatic again when you held your granddaughter for the first time. But what hurts the most is that I'm only 30 and I'll never see you again."

"You will, Karena." I jumped up at the voice and turned around to see Russell still standing near me.

"Russell, I thought you left with Wilbur."

"I'm your ride, remember?" Russell asked, and I remembered that Wilbur and I had taken a taxi to get to the hospital and then to my dad's home. I figured Russell had rented a car so that he could get where he and Diana needed to go. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"You're in the grieving phase. You'll get through it." Russell paused, combing his blonde-turning-gray hair with his fingers. "Although, I do have one question. Actually, I have several questions."

"Russell, you're not going to ask me about my life story, are you?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to your dad's grave. Did you say you moved 20 years into the future?"

"Yes, I did. I was actually born in 1995. My mother had died when I was a little girl, so it was just me and my dad. When I had met Wilbur in the future, it was 2013 back in my world. The world I lived in was heading for destruction, and I had lost all hope in it. Wilbur and his family gave me the opportunity to have a hopeful future, so I took that opportunity and moved to Todayland in 2037."

"That makes sense. Barrack Obama was the president. America was getting more in debt. Things were getting out of hand around the world."

"Actually, I moved because all I had left was my dad. And not even that was enough for me. I wanted more than the life I had, and Wilbur gave me the opportunity to be myself and let myself shine. My moving to the future didn't affect the timestream at all."

"Ah, I was wondering about that," Russell replied. "Well, it was probably a good thing you moved when you did because my hometown was almost destroyed by a mad scientist."

"Really?" I asked, wiping away some tears.

"That's right, and I remember it well. I had just started dating Amy when one of our own murdered an important person of a gang we had caught. This cop ran away to the wastes, a toxic part of Pacific Bay, and Amy, who is the bravest cop I have ever met, ran after him and his ex-wife. She discovered that this scientist connected his brain to a computer and made a virtual reality, threatening to destroy Pacific Bay and control this virtual reality like a god. Amy managed to stop this scientist inside his virtual reality world, and she ended up not only saving Pacific Bay, but she also saved the world from destruction."

Russell paused, putting a smile on his face.

"Amy got promoted to detective after that, and she continued to make me and the team proud. We spent the next eight years working together, getting to know each other, and building a better relationship with my dad, who treated Amy as his own daughter. When I found out Amy was moving to New York, I decided to propose to her, and she said yes. We got married right before we moved in front of our friends and family."

"Russell, as fascinated as I am with the story of your life with Amy, how do you know I'll see my dad again?"

"Because I lost my mother when I was sixteen," Russell explained. "Her heart couldn't handle the stress when she found out I ran away from the Utopians and she died."

"You lost your mom, too?"

"Yes, I did, and I miss her very much. I wish she was here so that she could meet Amy and her grandkids. I know I'll see her again because I have faith. You have that faith too, Karena. After all, your dad does live in your two kids, just as my mom lives in my kids. Just keep moving forward, Karena. The way I see things with my mom, I'm one day closer to seeing her again. Right now, I'm focused on my life with Amy and with both my kids in college."

I let te tears fall as I gave Russell a hug, and he hugged me back, letting out a few tears of his own. Out of the blue, I felt a kick, and we both chuckled.

"I forgot I'm pregnant," I said with a laugh. "I'm so sorry. I've been so focused on my dad today—"

"It's alright. Well, come on, let's go to my dad's." Russell held out his arm for me to take, and I took it, walking with him to the car.


	15. Wilbur: Paternity Leave

**I did a little time jump, so I could do some one-shots in between. But for right now, enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case," I only own Diana, Karena, and Jessi.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**May 17, 2049 – Westport, Connecticut, USA**

I woke up on my 26th birthday and turned to see my wife peacefully sleeping. Before I woke her up, I reflected on all we had gone through the last few months.

Karena lost her father to a heart attack the day after her birthday, and we had spent the rest of the week in her hometown of Los Angeles. While Karena grieved, Russell had brought Diana to Los Angeles so that she could say good-bye, and I was glad Russell came when he did. Russell had explained to Karena about losing his mother and how that felt, as well as how he continued to move forward with his life. Russell had offered counseling services to Karena so that she could move on, and I had more respect for the profiler since then.

When we got home and resumed our lives, I had helped Karena set up Wesley's room for his arrival. Our office was gone since that room now belonged to Wesley, and we had moved the desk into our bedroom so that we could continue to use the space to plan our days and pay the bills.

Diana continued going to preschool and is almost done with her first year. She has learned a lot this year. Diana had improved on her ABCs, learned some numbers, and she also learned shapes and colors. Diana had also made some friends and has learned to play with other kids her age. She and Nikki had become best friends and visited each other whenever our families were not too busy. We also witnessed Diana quickly learning ballet and is one of the most talented girls in the class. Karena and I were excited to see Diana's first performance soon.

The next three months at TIME were more on the quiet side ever since we arrested one of George Moran's descendants for posing as Al Capone and disrupting the timeline. But, I did talk to Marina about my friend Lilly, and I heard they spoke to each other. Lilly did her internship at TIME headquarters and would sometimes accompany Marina on some psychological analyses whenever we went back in time, such as to Germany in the 1930s before the second world war and a school protest in Ohio in the 1970s. Amy eventually hired Lilly as a counselor for the team. My teammates also threw me and Karena a baby shower for Wesley, and that was back in March.

Karena is currently two days away from the due date, and I could tell that she was going to have the baby any day now. We had already agreed that Diana was going to stay with Russell, Amy, and Jessi. From what Amy told me, her son Jasper, who graduated over a week ago with his bachelor's degree, had gotten an apartment in Illinois and his lease was not up yet. But he was planning on moving back to Connecticut to find an apartment near his family. But, Karena was still teaching, just like she did when she carried Diana, and she recently hosted a concert at the high school yesterday.

"Karr? Karr, wake up," I said, stirring my wife awake.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost seven."

"Oh, Wilbur, can I just stay in bed for five more minutes?" Karena asked as she sat up on the bed and rubbed her heavily pregnant belly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Robinson. Unless you start maternity leave today, you're still going to work."

"This baby needs to come," Karena replied with some impatience in her voice.

"Karr, don't say that. If you do, then the baby won't come today."

"Who are you, Wilbur? God?" Karena took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. I'm a little more impatient than I was with Diana."

"Well, would it help that I started my leave today?" I asked with a smile on my face, and Karena opened her mouth.

"Wilbur, you're on paternity leave?"

"Well, with your due date being so close, I thought that I would help you with Diana. I want you to only focus on the baby. Let me handle Diana."

"Wilbur Robinson, have I mentioned you're the best father and husband in the world?" Karena asked as we drew in for a kiss.

"Quite a few times, but I accept the compliment," I replied while blushing.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where's my cereal?"

We froze and turned toward the door where Diana is. I took a look on my phone and noticed that it was now 7:15.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Diana. Let's go downstairs and get you some cereal. I need to make Mommy breakfast anyway."

"Is the baby here yet?" Diana asked.

"No, not yet. But Wesley will be here soon."

I poured Diana a bowl of cereal, and then I started to make Karena some eggs.

"Wilbur, don't worry about me," I heard Karena say as she walked down the stairs in a purple dress and black leggings. Today, all of her hair was down and straight. "I'm not that hungry."

"Karr, you need to eat to keep up your strength," I replied.

"Wilbur, trust me. I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself. I guess I'll enjoy these eggs, then."

Karena and I joined Diana at the table as she finished her breakfast.

"May I be excused?" Diana asked.

"That was good asking," I replied. "Yes, you are excused. Go on and finish getting ready for school."

As Diana went back upstairs to get ready, I heard a grunt, and I saw Karena holding onto the table.

"Karr, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Karena answered, releasing a breath. "Just a small contraction." _A contraction? Uh-oh. Time to get serious._

"Karena, is it a Braxton Hick contraction or the real thing?"

"I'm not sure, but it's a strong one for sure."

"Karena, how are you not sure if it's the real thing or not?" I asked with a little panic in my voice. "You've gone through this before!"

"Wilbur, I've only experienced one type of contraction before and it was the real thing," my wife explained. "This time, I've experienced the Braxton Hick contractions for a few weeks."

"Well, keep me updated while you're at work because this is serious."

"I will." We paused to embrace each other. "I love you."

"I love you too, Karr." We released the hug, and we drew each other in for a kiss.

"I'm ready!" Diana exclaimed as she greeted us in the kitchen.

"Alright, well, let's go," I replied as the three of us walked out the door.

* * *

I woke up from my short nap to knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Russell and Jessi," I heard the voice say, and I walked over to the door to answer it. When I opened the door, I found Jessi holding a cake that said _Happy Birthday Wilbur _on it.

"Happy birthday, Wilbur!" Russell exclaimed as we shook hands.

"Thank you for reminding me that today is my birthday!" I exclaimed, laughing out loud.

"How do you forget your birthday?" Jessi asked with amusement in her voice.

"With the baby just about due and Karena having contractions, I've been more worried about _them_," I explained.

"Karena's having contractions?" Russell asked with worry in his green eyes.

"Yes, but she's not sure if they're either false contractions or the real ones. I saw her holding onto the table and she grunted."

"That sounds like the real thing," Russell replied back. "Is she home?"

"No, she's at work."

"If I was having a baby, I would have stayed home," Jessi chimed in. "That way I would still get paid, but at the same time, I would be preparing myself to give birth at home."

"Karena's a brave woman, that's for sure," Russell replied.

"She did the same thing when she was expecting Diana," I explained. "She just went about her day like normal. She told me that she didn't want to just sit home and only worry about the baby. And I don't blame her. If I had to sit home all day, it would drive me crazy."

"Wilbur, you are sitting home all day," Russell corrected me.

"Well, this is different. We're expecting the baby to come any day now, so I'm preparing myself in case I have to pick up Karena from school to deliver him. Besides, with Karena being so big, she hasn't had as much energy to go after Diana lately, so I just told her to focus on the baby while I focus on Diana."

"That's a good idea," Russell replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get into the cake!"

"You two didn't have to do this for me," I said with surprise in my voice.

"We didn't want you to forget that this is your day," Jessi explained. "Like you said, the baby could come any day. I wouldn't spend my birthday in the hospital."

"Neither would I, hence why we are doing this for you," Russell chimed in. "This is what friends do."

"Thanks, guys," I replied with a smile on my face. "Come on in."

"What is your favorite birthday, Wilbur?" Jessi asked as we finished our slices of chocolate cake.

"I think my favorite birthday has to be when I turned 18," I explained. "It was my last day of high school, and so I participated in the activities for that day, such as a barbecue and a parade. Jazz Show was that night as well, and my friends made a comedy skit about me and my catchphrases."

"Catchphrases?" Jessi asked with confusion.

"When I was a kid, I had always said that I never fail, and if I didn't know the answer to a question, I would say that it was an excellent question."

"That is an excellent question?" Russell asked. "Is that your go-to phrase?"

"Pretty much," I answered as my phone started to ring. "Hold on, I need to get this. Wilbur here."

"_Wilbur, it's me." _Karena spoke on the other line. "_My water broke._"

"What?!" I asked with panic in my voice. "Are you sure?"

"_Wilbur. I cleaned up my mess and I smelled the water, which had no smell. I talked to the principal, who let me go home. I'm sitting on the bench outside waiting for you or the next contraction, whichever one comes first."_

"Alright, I'm on my way," I replied, hanging up the phone, and letting out a sigh. "Karena's in labor."

"I take it I'm picking up Diana today?" Russell asked, and I nodded. "Does Diana have a bag ready?"

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my head. "I totally forgot! Let me take care of that really quick!"

I ran up the stairs to grab Diana's suitcase and packed two outfits and her pajamas. I went into the bathroom and packed the soaps she uses for her bath as well as her toothbrush and toothpaste, and I put those in the suitcase. I remembered to pack her teddy bear as well, and I handed the suitcase to Russell. Finally, I ran out the door to my car to pick up my wife from school.


	16. Karena: Wesley

**So I've gotten quite a few views on this story and "Saving the Future," so thank you so much for that! Now, get ready to meet another Robinson! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Wesley.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

This labor was not like the last labor at all. I was in labor for 13 hours before I brought Diana into the world, and that labor was steady, because my body was going through it for the first time. This time, the labor felt rushed. I had the first contraction at home after breakfast, and right when I was about to eat something for lunch, the amniotic sac had ruptured, and I had to leave school early. I was sitting on the bench, waiting for Wilbur to come pick me up.

I felt another painful contraction take place just as my husband pulled up to where I was sitting. I tried really hard not to scream in order to not alert anybody else, but I grunted as loud as possible.

"Oh, Karena!" Wilbur exclaimed as he got out of the car and rushed over to me. I yelled out before the contraction came to an end. I saw worry in Wilbur's chocolate-colored eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Wilbur, I'm not sure if we'll make it to the hospital in time," I answered. "I feel pushy."

"Oh, we gotta get back to the house," Wilbur said with concern in his voice. "Can you walk?"

"I think so."

"You know what? Never mind. I got you." Wilbur paused as he lifted me up and carried me, bridal-styled, to the car and sat me down on the passenger seat. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"No more than five minutes apart," I replied as I felt the car go up in the air.

"_No more _than five minutes?" Wilbur asked, and I saw him raise one of his eyebrows. "When did it start?"

"At breakfast. You know how I was holding on to the table?"

"That was the real thing?"

"Yep. I got a contraction when I got to school, too. At first, it was steady. I had one contraction during the first period. From second period on, the labor just quickened. By the time third period happened, I was getting contractions every five minutes. One of the kids even offered to call the nurse for me."

"That kid has a good heart," Wilbur replied as another contraction hit me, and I started to scream.

"Wilbur, how much longer?"

"Almost there! Just a couple more blocks left."

I continued to grunt and yell out until the contraction passed, and before I knew it, we were home. Wilbur carried me, bridal-styled again, into the house.

"Alright, where do you need me to take you?"

"That is an excellent question," I replied, and we both chuckled. "The bathroom would be the best place."

"Upstairs or downstairs?" Wilbur asked, and I gave him a menacing look. "Alright, downstairs it is." Wilbur carried me to the bathroom, and he set me down on the toilet. "Now what do you need?"

"Towels. Towels and a bucket of warm water."

"We don't have a bucket. Will a large bowl work?"

"Yes, but hurry!" I started to scream again as a contraction started. I grasped the toilet and Wilbur tapped me on the shoulder. "Wilbur, I'll be fine. GO!"

"Breathe through it, Karr!" Wilbur shouted as he ran to the kitchen, and I did as he told me and let out some breaths. It was still painful, and I yelled out a few times, but the contraction went away. I needed to lie back against something, so I moved myself onto the floor against the bathtub. Shortly afterwards, Wilbur returned with some towels, and he set the bowl of water down next to the toilet.

"Now what? Shall we call a doctor?" _Oh no! The doctor!_

"Oh, Wilbur, I totally forgot to call the doctor!"

"Karena! We cannot deliver a baby without the doctor!" Wilbur did not only sound panicked, but he also sounded angry.

"Yes we can, Wilbur," I replied calmly.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Maybe. But Wilbur, we don't have time. I've pushed a baby out before, and you've cut the umbilical cord before. The only thing you would have to do is catch him."

"Okay, umm, I'm putting on gloves." Wilbur walked out of the room and quickly came back in with blue latex gloves on his hands as well as a pair of scissors. Then, he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"You're not terrified of peeking down there?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, I'm extremely terrified," Wilbur replied, biting his lip. "But, if I have to do this, then I will. I did call 911, by the way. That way, at least someone can examine you both when the baby arrives."

"Good idea," I replied, and then I yelled out, feeling another painful contraction. "Wilbur, what time is it?"

"It's one-thirty," Wilbur answered as I felt an urge to push. "Why? How long have you been in labor now?"

"Only about six and a half hours," I yelled out, trying to restrain myself from pushing by putting both of my arms behind me and into the tub.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Very pushy, but I'm trying not to push!"

"Karena Robinson, you know your body. If you need to push, just push."

"Oh good!" I exclaimed as the contraction ended. "My body might have been pushing the whole time."

"You're almost there, Karr. Just tell me what I need to do."

"From what I've felt last time, you're just assisting the baby's entrance," I explained.

"I'm so nervous," Wilbur said, biting his lip again.

"You'll do fine, Wil. We both will. Come here." Wilbur came over to my side as I put my right hand on his left cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." We drew each other in for a kiss. "Now, let's welcome our son to the world."

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed, and we both chuckled. We just gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes before my next contraction came. I screamed as Wilbur got back into his position, and I started to push.

"You got this, Karr," I heard Wilbur say as I continued to push. I could tell that the baby was coming because I felt like tearing apart again.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Wilbur exclaimed as my contraction subsided.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"What part of the baby usually comes out first?"

"The head. Why?" I continued to laugh.

"Yep. The head's coming out," Wilbur explained, not looking nervous at all.

"I kind of figured," I replied. "I feel torn apart."

"Despite what you're feeling, you're not torn at all." I started to blush. "You're the strongest woman I know, and I love you for that."

"Aww Wilbur—AAH!" I screamed as I started pushing again, and I felt the same burning that I felt when delivering Diana. "Oh, Wilbur, the head's crowning!"

"How does it feel right now?"

"IT HURTS!" I screamed in reply.

"Just breathe, Karr. Breathe." I looked at Wilbur, who started a breathing technique, and I followed suit and breathed with him. I did yelp out a few times because of the contraction, but it eventually subsided.

"Just watch. It will only take me one more push to get him fully out."

"I guess we'll find out," Wilbur replied with a chuckle. I felt another contraction, and I started to push with all my strength. I grunted, and before I knew it, I heard my husband laughing.

"You did it, Karr," Wilbur said with a smile on his face and our baby boy in his arms. He immediately handed our son to me and crawled to my side. "_We _did it."

"Wilbur, aren't you going to cut the cord?"

"I don't have clamps."

"Oh!" I exclaimed with laughter as I gazed at my son's small face. "Wilbur, he's perfect."

"Yes, he is," Wilbur replied as the paramedics came into the bathroom.

"How are we doing?" the man asked as he knelt down and I put my legs down. I winced, however.

"Well, you missed the birth," I replied with laughter.

"May I see the baby please?" the man asked, and I handed my son to him. "The cord's not cut."

"I have scissors, but not the clamps," Wilbur explained.

"Did you two deliver the baby by yourselves?" the woman asked, and Wilbur and I glanced at each other.

"Yes, we did," Wilbur answered with pride in his voice, and we heard our son's first cry.

"You both did an amazing job," the woman replied. "He is a very healthy baby. When was he born?"

"Probably about three minutes ago," I answered. "You came into the room right after he was born."

"So, he was born at 1:42 PM on May 17th, 2049," the man announced. "Ma'am, what's your name?"

"I'm Karena Robinson, and this is my husband Wilbur."

"Mrs. Robinson, have you delivered the placenta yet?"

"No, not yet."

"We do have to take you to the hospital to make sure you and the baby are okay," the man explained. "But we need to get that placenta out of you first."

"That's fine," Wilbur replied.

"Do you two have a name for him?" the woman asked, and Wilbur and I smiled at each other.

"Wesley Wilbur Robinson," we said at the same time.


	17. Wilbur: Finale

**I want to thank you guys for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed getting to know Diana a little bit. So, for my next series, I am thinking that it will take place during Diana's high school years, and it will be based on the "High School Story" series with a "Meet the Robinsons" twist. So far, I am really enjoying writing about the bonding between Wilbur and Diana, so I might also consider writing some one-shots on that. With that said, enjoy this final chapter, and I'll see you in the next story! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena, Diana, and Wesley.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Karena and I were now at the hospital with Wesley in our arms. The paramedics had taken us in the ambulance and checked my wife and son to be sure they were alright. I admired Karena for the knowledge she had when bringing Wesley into the world, and I also admired her bravery for staying calm throughout the labor. When we had gotten to the hospital, the nurses performed the same tests on Wesley as it was done with Diana, and Wesley came out a healthy baby boy. He had weighed eight pounds and five ounces at birth, and he was 22 inches long. Karena had delivered two days before the due date, and she had done a terrific job during delivery. However, she had to be stitched up upon arrival.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson?"

We both looked up to see the nurse standing by the door.

"You have some guests. Would you like them to come in, Mrs. Robinson?"

"Just Karena, please," my wife replied. "But yes, please."

The nurse moved aside, and my parents came in with Diana holding their hands.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Diana exclaimed, running over to the bed and trying to climb into it.

"Hold on there, princess," I cautioned. "Let me help you."

I got off the bed and walked to the other side towards Diana. I lifted her with my hands and landed her on the bed next to her mother and new brother. I remained on the ground as I turned around to hug my parents.

"Is this the new baby?" Diana asked.

"Yes, dear, it is," Karena answered with a sleepy smile. "Diana, meet your baby brother Wesley. Wesley, this is your sister Diana."

"Hi Weswey!" Diana exclaimed, mispronouncing his name.

"Wes_ley_, Diana," I corrected her, emphasizing the 'l.' "Or, you can call him Wes if it's easier for you."

"You stuck with the name after all," Mom said with a smile as she and Dad walked over to the bed to gaze at their grandson.

"How long ago was he born?" Dad asked.

"He was born at 1:42 this afternoon," Karena answered, gazing down proudly at Wesley. I took out my pocket watch and realized it was already 6:00. Then I realized something wasn't right.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, did you run into Russell when you got here?"

"Russell was the one who picked us up!" Mom answered with enthusiasm. "When we got off the plane, Diana came running into our arms."

"He gave us a phone call explaining what happened and we took the next plane out," Dad explained.

"And it happened on the perfect day, too!" Mom exclaimed, now digging into her bag and handing me a present. "Happy birthday, Wilbur!"

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, smacking my head.

"Wilbur Robinson, did you forget that today was your birthday?" Karena asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yep, I sure did." I paused, remembering that Russell and his daughter threw me a little party. "Well, Russell brought his daughter over to our place and brought me a cake, but then you went into labor. My focus went straight to you."

"Well, we definitely made history today. We have not one, but two kids who share birthdays with their parents."

"Are you making plans for your son's first birthday already?" Dad asked with amusement.

"Hardy-har-har," I answered. "No, I'll plan it when it gets closer. Right now, I want to just look at him."

"He's got your eyes," Karena said with a small smile.

"But no hair this time," I replied. "Maybe he'll look like you this time?"

"That is possible." Karena paused, now looking at my parents. "Was it just you two that came?"

"For right now, yes," Mom answered. "When we get back home in a week, Carl and Tallulah are going to drive out here."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Everyone looked at me as I waved my hands out in front of me. "Did you just say Tallulah is _driving_ to Connecticut?"

"That's right. Carl did not like the idea of flying," Dad explained.

"Carl's flown before," I nonchalantly replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Lewis, it's going to take more than a day for Carl and Tallulah to get here by car," Karena explained. "Flying would be more convenient. And Wilbur's right: Carl has flown before. Heck, he flew to Connecticut and celebrated last Christmas with us!"

"Carl's also flown for Diana's first Christmas, remember?" I asked, reminiscing Diana's first Christmas.

"Wilbur, I think you're confused. _We _flew to Todayland for Christmas. Carl flew to Connecticut for Diana's second Christmas before she turned two."

"Oh, that's right." I started to scratch my head.

"Daddy?" I turned to look at Diana, who was sitting in the bed with her mom. "Can I hold Wesley?"

"I don't know, Diana," I answered, gazing up. "Can you?"

"May I hold Wesley, please?" Diana asked after letting out some giggles.

"Yes, you may, Diana," Karena answered, and she handed the baby over to Diana. "You gotta hold the baby's head on your elbow, like that." I watched as Karena taught Diana how to hold her brother. When she finished, Karena turned to face me and my parents.

"Alright, Franny, Cornelius, we're here in the hospital on Wilbur _and _Wesley's birthday. There's gotta be a birthday story you can share with us."

"Oh, Karr, please no—"

"We'd love to!" Mom exclaimed, and I buried my head in my hands. "And don't worry, Wilbur, the story is not embarrassing."

* * *

**FLASHBACK: May 17, 2023 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

FRANNY'S POV

"Franny, it's time to wake up," I heard Neil say as he stirred me awake. I woke up and looked down to see my newborn son sleeping in my left arm with his mouth slightly open. I couldn't help but smile at the child my husband and I had delivered a mere few hours ago. He is my son, and I am so very happy.

"Neil, he's so beautiful," I said in awe, glancing back and forth between my husband and my son.

"Just like you," Neil replied as we kissed each other, and then we kissed our son's tiny head full of black hair. "So, do you have a name for him?"

"Oh, Neil, I'm so sorry," I answered, immediately feeling guilty. "I got so focused on having the nursery be perfect, and I couldn't stop thinking that I was going to be a mom. I couldn't come up with a name for him."

"Well, it turns out I have the perfect name for him," Neil said, and I looked up at him with hope in my brown eyes. "Wilbur."

"Wilbur… that sounds like a bright name," I replied, smiling at my husband.

"As it should. It means brilliant." Just as Neil finished talking, our son let out a yawn and opened his brown eyes. He looked up at me, and he carried the biggest smile I had ever seen, and we laughed.

"Well, welcome to the world, Wilbur Robinson!" I told our baby with enthusiasm, and Wilbur kept on smiling at us.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Franny, that was beautiful!" Karena exclaimed as Diana handed Wesley back to her. "But what made you decide to add his middle names?"

"I insisted that Wilbur needed a middle name," Dad explained. "But we couldn't decide on which middle name to use."

"So we used both!" Mom exclaimed.

"No wonder my name is so long," I remarked, earning giggles from the family. "But Dad, did you end up telling Mom about our adventure?"

"What? What adventure?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, Cornelius, do tell!" Karena said nonchalantly with a smirk on her face.

"Well, Wilbur is celebrating his 26th birthday today, 13 years later," Dad said, pondering in thought. "Alright, you win."

Mom pulled up a chair and lifted Diana up on her lap. I climbed into the bed and wrapped my wife and son in my left arm, and we were all eager to hear my dad's story.

"Franny, you remember the science fair, right?"

"Where we first met!" Mom exclaimed with a big smile.

"Well, that was where I also met Wilbur."

"You what?" Mom asked, now confused.

"When Wilbur was 13, he took the time machine to the past and met up with me to tell me about this Bowler Hat Guy who stole the other time machine from the future," Dad explained as we listened to one of the biggest stories of my life.


End file.
